That Would Be Enough
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU Lion King II. After the death of Kopa, Simba and Nala's marriage begins to fall apart. While on his breaking point, Simba finds Kiara, who brings the light in his shadow life. When Nala does the unthinkable and break Simba's heart. Can Kiara show the broken king the light again? Chapter four updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, wonderful readers. I came up with this idea while coming cross some KovuxNala art. Royal Descend is on going, just wanted to get this out.**

 **Disclaimer: Some of words used is lyrics from the Hamilton musical as well as the actual lyrics used. Just worded and written differently.**

 **Now onto the story, enjoy.**

 _Prologue: Happiness Falls Apart_

The bright golden sun had started to rise over the horizon. As a morning breeze went through the kingdom. Animals big and small lifted their heads in alert before heading towards priderock. Different types of birds flew over the traveling animals. Standing on the peak was Simba and Nala. They nuzzled lovingly before stepping aside as Rafiki walked up and held a yellow cub for the kingdom to see.

The pride roared as the animals cheered. When the sun shined down on the Sharman and the cub the pride and kingdom bowed. After giving the cub his ceremonial mark, Rafiki gave Nala the cub and took his leave. Simba nuzzled his cub and mate before walking in the cave with Nala.

 _A Few Months Later_

The sun had once again started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden rays across the kingdom. Standing at the peak of priderock was the heir of the Pride Lands, Prince Kopa. The yellow cub smiled at the waking kingdom, his green eyes brightened in the sunlight as his reddish tuff ruffled in the morning breeze. He couldn't believe he was going to be king of all this. With a quick turn Kopa ran into the cave and over to his parents.

"Daaaad! Wake up, we gotta go!"

King Simba blinked his orange eyes open with a yawn. "Go where?"

Kopa was about to respond when his father's majordomo, Zazu flew in, out of breath. "Sire you must come quick! The west and east zebra herds are at it again!"

Simba groaned before standing, "Alright...I will be there. Get Rafiki to come here on your way. The queen's sister-in-law hasn't been feeling well."

Zazu bowed before taking flight. Simba yawned again before heading towards the cave entrance.

"Dad! What about our promise?"

Simba sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Kopa, I'm sorry but I have to handle this. I promise..."

Kopa shook his head with the small growl. "Save it! I don't want to hear any of your false promises!"

The golden lion pinned his ears back. "Kopa! Come back!"

But the upset prince kept running, ignoring his father's calls. The king of the Pridelands was soon joined by his mother and brother-in-law.

"Let Nala handle the herds, so you can spend time with Kopa." Sarabi suggested.

Simba was about to disagree when a loud scream pierced through the air. The males and the dark beige lioness shared a concern look, both thinking the same thing. Kopa!

Sarabi and Simbaraced across the kingdom, while Simba's dark cream brother-in-law went to gather the queen and some lionesses.

Simba and his mother had ran to the gorge on the northern border. To their horror, Zira was there, along with five other lionesses. But the horrified part was that the pale tan lioness was attacking the prince.

"Get away from him, Zira!" Simba roared, which felt like the ground shook.

Zira looked up with a evil smile as blood dripped from her muzzle.

Simba looked down and had to fight back the tears. Closing his eyes before he looked at the bloody body of his once life filled son.

Zira laughed darkly. "You are a pathetic king and even more pathetic father. Couldn't save your boy."

With a quick movement of her paw, Zira sent the yellow cub over the edge of the gorge.

"No!" Simba cried as he ran over to see the river swallow the small cub.

With a snarl Simba pounced on Zira. His orange eyes and body full of rage.

Simba and Zira fought for blood. Simba had pent up anger for the pale tan lioness that fueled his adrenaline. Zira was just upsessesed with avenging her beloved father, Scar. But as the fight went on, Zira's's adrenaline rush was dying out and Simba knew it.

The golden lion latched his sharp teeth on Zira's left ear and tour a notch in it. Zira roared out and pain before being roughly tackled.

Simba was about to give the pale tan lioness a killing strike when a small voice reached his ears.

"Mama!"

Simba looked up to see a small tannish cub looking at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Simba stop!" came Sarabi's anxious voice. "She's pregnant!"

Simba glared before narrowing his eyes. Why should he care she's pregnant? This lioness just killed his son. But he knew that it wasn't right, no matter what happened.

"Simba, kill her!" Simba looked over to the voice to see his peachy cream mate. "She killed our son!"

Simba wanted to kill Zira but he'll do one better. "I hereby exile you and all who are loyal to you and Scar. Take your cubs and get out!"

Zira stood on shaking legs before sneering in hate. "You will regret this day!"

Simba only glared at the pale tan lioness as she grabbed her young cubs and made way out of the Pridelands with a son and lionesses following.

 **...**

 _ **"It's all your fault. If you kept your damn promise, our son would be alive!"**_

That was what Nala said that night after the farewell service for their son. But as much as it hurt to hear, Nala was right.

It was his fault. If he had kept his promise, moved a bit quicker. Kopa would be here now.

It's been exactly four weeks since his son's death. Nala barely wants anything to do with him.

He spend hours alone in the purple blossoms field where Kopa was conceived.

He walks alone in the morning, Nala had used to accompany him.

It's too quiet. He never liked the quiet before. He went to his father's grave, where he'd look mournfully at the sky. And pray. That never used to happen before.

Simba knows that when the pride and the animals saw him walking by himself, talking to himself, they took pity.

The few days after Kopa's death, Nala's sister-in-law, Jiana announced his was expecting.

Kopa would liked that. He was always pestering his Uncle Mheetu about a cousin.

Simba looked back to where things went wrong, to where things started. So caught up in being king, he never made time for his mate and son.

Deep down the golden lion feels he don't deserve Nala. But if she could hear him out. That would be enough.

If he could spare his life. If he could trade Kopa's life for his. Kopa would be standing here right now.

And then Nala would smile, and that would be enough.

He remembers the day Kopa was born. It was after the presentation, when he held his son for the first time. Almost instantly, Kopa began to cry. He began to shush the infant as he cradled his son and sung with a warm voice that promised protection.

 _"Oh Kopa, when you smile I am undone_

 _My son_

 _Look at my son_

 _Pride is not the word I'm looking for"_

Nala had smiled as Kopa began to calm down.

 _"There is so much more inside me now_

 _Oh Kopa, you outshine the morning sun_

 _My son_

 _When you smile, I fall apart"_

At that moment, Kopa gave his father a gummy smile with a coo that melted his parents.

 _"And I thought I was so smart_

 _My father wasn't around"_

"That wasn't by choice..." Nala put in earning a smile and a nod from him.

He turned his eyes back to his son and smiled.

 _"I swear that_

 _I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

 _I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you"_

Kopa had giggled and cooed before yawning as his heavy eyes fight to stay open.

Nala purred as she joined in his song.

 _"If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

They looked down and smiled at the sight of their sleeping son.

Now everything had been wiped away. Everything has fallen apart, he wanted to try again but Nala barely could stand looking at him.

When Simba believed everything was lost, that he'll never regain his happiness that Kopa and Nala brought.

He found a light at the end of his dimming tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I know that I haven't updated this story and Royal Descend in a minute. Because I had gotten another summer cold. But while I was writing the next chapter of Royal Descend, I had more ideas for this story.**

 **But don't worry. Royal Descend will be up sometime, hopefully by the weekend.**

 **Now without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Light At The End of the Tunnel_

It's been months since the death of Kopa. By now Jiana had given birth to two beautiful cubs, just a few days ago. Surprisingly Nala gave birth a week before. She says that it must of been the night before Kopa's death. Which was their anniversary, and they spent it back at the oasis.

But even with another cub they made together, Nala was still withdrawn. It was stressful and distracting, and he no idea what to do.

It was early morning, the sun had risen from behind the horizon but Simba still sat on the summit pondering over the situation he's in. How to gain his mate's love again when his father's majordomo, now his flew over like he always does, when the littlest disturbances happen. So he wasn't remotely worried about some fuel between the zebras and gazelles. Which has been going on since he was a cub and probably before then.

"Morning Zazu. What's the news?" Simba greeted the azure hornbill with a smile.

But the king wasn't expecting the information Zazu shared.

"A young lioness is on the Zuberi river bank. She appears to be wounded."

Simba immediately stood and began going down the winding path. "Get my mother and Nala. Tell them to meet me."

Zazu dipped his head. "Of course, sire." before flying away.

The golden lion quickly made his way down the slope, once he reached the savannah he broke into a full run towards eastern end of the Pridelands where the Zuberi river were. Simba had ran through his kingdom before stopping at a cliff, at the bottom was the bank of Zuberi river. He scanned the area for a path down when his orange eyes landed on the lioness.

Simba quickly and carefully leaped from rock to rock. When he got close enough he slid the rest down. Gracefully landing on his paws. Taking a deep breath the golden furred lion looked at the creamy gold lioness. Half of her body was lying on the damp ground as the other half was still in the water. Walking over Simba bend his head to listen for a heartbeat. Which he heard was a faint one, followed by a small moan.

Simba backed away to see the lioness open her soft brown eyes. When the lioness caught the king's eye she tempted to speak.

"...Please...help..."

Simba grew over his shock and nodded. "I'll do my best. What's your name?"

"...Kiara..."

Simba smiled lightly. He was getting some where. "Kiara...what do you need help with?"

The damp lioness moved her paws to reveal a a soak and wet cub. Just a few hours, a day the most old. Simba gasped his orange eyes wide.

"...Please take her...I fear I won't be much of a mother soon."

Simba looked from the dying lioness to the small bundle in her paws. Closing his eyes and sighed he looked back at Kiara.

"What's her name?"

Kiara coughed and shivered. Simba watched with sad eyes as the lioness took her last breath and closed her eyes.

"Simba!"

Simba looked up and seen his mother slid down with Nala behind her.

"Zazu told me. Is the lioness alright?" Sarabi asked with concern in her orange eyes.

Simba lowered his head and shook it. Tears fell whiched caused the dark beige lioness pinned her dark brown rimmed ears and lowered her head.

At the sound of a mew, Sarabi lifted her head and saw the small golden orange cub in the deceased lioness' paws. "She has a cub. Surely Simba, you won't leave her for the vultures."

Simba lifted his head and looked at his mother before looking at his mate.

"I assume you would want to raise her." Nala said coldly.

Simba looked at the peachy cream lioness in shock but his attention went to the orphan as she began to cry. He pinned his ears as he felt remorse and sad for this little innocent being just lost her mother.

Ignoring Nala's dirty glare as he picked up the fussing cub and headed up the wall.

Sarabi looked at her daughter-in-law and was about to say something on her behavior but decided that her son was more important. The dark beige lioness climbed up after Simba and followed him back to Priderock.

 **...**

When the three returned to Priderock Sarafina and Mheetu were outside the cave. When mother and son saw the group they stopped speaking to watch them enter the small cave close to the slope. They stood and followed.

In the back was Mheetu's yellowish mate with their two cubs and the new prince. Jiana looked up and was surprised to see a cub dangling from the king's muzzle.

Simba laid down close to his mate's sister-in-law and turned his attention to the still crying cub. "Shhh, Shhh. Sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

Nala sat across the cave by her tawny mother. With a disproving sneer.

"Who's this pretty little girl?" Simba's dark cream, brown maned brother-in-law cooed.

Simba looked at the golden orange cub. Her mother didn't say what her name was but as he looked at the infant she shared a lot with her mother. "Kiara. After her mother,"

"The lioness that Zazu mentioned?" questioned Jiana as she gazed at the wailing cub with sadness in her bluish-hazel eyes.

Sarabi nodded her ears against her head. "Sadly she passed away."

"So what are you going to with her?" came Sarafina's voice.

Simba looked at his mother-in-law with a hard look. "I'm going to raise her alongside Kion."

Nala's green eyes widened but before she could opposed Kiara started crying louder which woke up the other three cubs. Nala glared at the cub in between Simba's paws. "Shut her up!"

Simba looked at Nala but turned his attention to Kiara. "Shh. It's going to be alright."

But Kiara continued to cry. Simba was starting to loose hope that he could calm her down when Jiana offered to nurse. Simba agreed but that didn't work.

After a few moments of Kiara crying, Simba had a flashback of when Kopa was fussing and wouldn't stop crying. The golden lion placed Kiara back in between his paws before he started to sing.

 _"Dear Kiara, what to say to you?_

 _You have your mother's name_

 _You have her eyes_

 _When you came into my life, you cried and it broke my heart"_

Kiara slowly stopped crying as she gazed up at the large figure over with soft brown eyes full of innocence."

 _"I'll make a million mistakes"_

Nala looked up and instantly growled. A dark look in her eyes as she listened to her mate sing to that brat.

While on the other side of the cave, Simba smiled as Kiara giggled and gave a adorable gummy smile. There was a light that hasn't been a flame since the death of Kopa.

Simba lowered his head and rubbed his nose against Kiara's, causing the infant to giggle and coo. Simba rubbed his head against Kiara as he continued to sing.

 _"I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart"_

Sarabi walked over and laid besides her son as she joined in along with Mheetu and Jiana.

 _"You will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

Kiara yawned before finally closing her eyes and fell asleep. Simba smiled at the little bundle before his attention went to his mate who stalked out the cave.

Simba gave Kiara to his mother before going after Nala. He found the queen standing at the peak of the kopje. "Nala..."

"What the hell are you doing!" Nala snarled as she turned around.

Simba looked confused as his ear flickered. "I...I don't follow."

Nala growled, her eyes narrowed. "That was Kopa's song! If you sung it to Kion, it's different but you didn't. You sung it to some orphan brat that you took in without my consent!"

Simba frowned before pinning his ears and growled back. "You don't have the right to come at me about the things I do! Where were you when my mother had to take over the hunts! Or better yet, when I needed you! We both lost a son that day!"

"Seems like it didn't bother you!" Nala snapped. "You didn't even give my baby justice! Zira's alive and well while our son is dead!"

Simba sighed before taking deep breaths. "She was pregnant. Surely you didn't want your little nephew or niece to answer for something that they didn't do!"

Nala shook her head before sneering. "Oh now family means something to you. When was that nobility when you killed Scar!"

Simba gasped. He wanted to retort but couldn't. He was speechless. He looked at Nala with hurt eyes before turning and entertaining the small cave. Leaving Nala alone with her anger and thoughts.

Nala was about to collect her son when she had a better idea. With a new determination, the peachy cream lioness headed down the slope into the Pridelands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I see you are not to thrilled with Queen Nala.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Nala quickly traveled across the Pridelands, towards the northern border was where the peachy cream lioness was headed. The Outlands. A land that is in no better condition than the Great Desert. Zira and her followers inhabited the barren waste. They weren't to keen to trespassers as well as the Pridelands.

Which worked for the queen well.

Nala crossed over the border and headed into the dust cloud. She walked through the Outlands before her ears perked. Out of the dust came growling, shadow figures before Zira and five other lionesses revealed themselves.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my lucky day." Zira purred as she apporched the younger lioness. "You either have a death wish or just plain stupid."

Nala was fazed by the comment. She lifted her head and glared at the pale tan lioness. "Neither. I'm here to offer you a alliance."

A goldish-tan lioness raised a eye brow as she looked at Nala with suspicious green eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Zira stepped closer before she began circling the queen. "Yes little sister. Do tell."

Nala growled before sighing. "Yes Scar was my father as well but I don't want to lose another cub. Want to kill Simba and this new brat he found. Fine. But leave Kion out of it."

Zira glanced at the lionesses as the goldish-tan lioness stepped up with confusion in her eyes.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Simba is your mate and best friend."

"Shut up, Elena!" Zira snapped before turning her amber eyes to her baby sister. "So. You want Simba dead?"

Nala looked away before nodding. "He's useless. I'll help you get revenge for father. Even though I want you dead more."

Zira was silent for a long moment before a evil grin formed. "Well, dearest sister. You have a deal. Now run along. Don't want to keep Simba waiting."

Nala rolled her eyes before turning to head back to the Pridelands.

...

Simba yawned tiredly before moving his orange eyes to the slumbering cub in between his large paws. It's only been four hours since he adopted young Kiara. Since then, there's been a small spark that started to aflame.

Simba couldn't help but look towards the future. The sudden sounds of gourds caused the golden lion to look towards the small cave entrance near the slope. To see his ole friend, Rafiki.

"Rafiki." Simba smiled at the primate. "What brings you here this late at night?"

The sun had fell back behind the the horizon and all the stars were out, twinkling against the dark night sky. True, Nala has also been gone for four hours but Simba figured his queen needed time to herself.

Adopting a cub is a lot to take in, especially when you don't have a say in the matter. Do he feel bad about how things went? Yes. Do he regret it? No.

No matter the shit Nala drags him under. He'll never do anything in spite of her but Kiara needs someone. No, it doesn't have to be him. But Kiara reminds him of when he was a cub. A runaway, in need of someone's help. He'll be dead if it wasn't for Timon and Pumbaa.

Simba shook his head before looking at the Sherman, who was peering at the prince who laid at his side. "He'll be a remarkable king one day."

Rafiki straighten before moving his dark blue eyes towards his former student and friend. "That's why I am here. Your father has come to me."

Simba's eyes widened before a look of worry crossed his face. "What'd he said?"

Rafiki leaned on his staff as he took a deep breath. "Prince Kion has been chosen to be the newest leader of the Lion Guard."

"Lion Guard?" Simba gasped. "I thought that the guard ended when... _he who shall not be named_ killed the last one."

It sounded childish but his pride members are still overcoming the torture his Uncle Scar but them through. At the mere mention of his deceased uncle's name, a lot have anxiety and PSTD attacks. Even though the pride was in a cave over, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Rafiki sighed deeply before nodding. "All very true. But Kion is the second born, therefore a runner up for the position as the leader of the Lion Guard."

Simba glanced at his son for a moment before looking at Rafiki. "If Kion is destined to lead to be the new Lion Guard leader, then who is supposed to rule after me?"

Rafiki chuckled before looking at the small bundle of fur nestled in the king's red mane covered chest. "I believe you already found your answer."

Simba instantly looked at Kiara before snapping his eyes to Rafiki. "Can I do that?"

Rafiki laughed, his eyes shinning with humor and glee as well as wisdom. "You did take the young one in as your own? Did you not?"

Simba nodded while gazing at his adopted daughter with newfound love and appreciation. "Very well. We'll have a presentation tomorrow morning, to present Kiara to the kingdom as the future queen."

Rafiki dipped his head and bowed. "As you wish. I'll back in the morning. G ' night."

"Goodnight, Rafiki." Simba said before lying his head down by Kiara.

Simba watched Rafiki disappear around the corner of the cave towards the slope before closing his tired eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CandyLuv99, thanks for the OCs. I'll have to work around somethings but they are appreciated.**

As the sun began to climb from behind the horizon, a creamy beige lioness stood at the Eastern border of a place where she thought she never return. The Pridelands. She was born a few months after her brother.

A deep sigh left her light cream muzzle before she moved her bright blue eyes towards the creamy beige cub by her colorless paws. With a intake of breath, she grabbed her son and headed across the boundary, into her cubhood home.

As well as the creamy beige lioness made way to the kopje, the animals of the Pridelands where journeying to Priderock as well. As the creamy beige lioness got closer she seen a familiar mandrill standing at the tip of priderock's promontory.

As soon as the creamy beige lioness reached the top of the slope she was instantly pulled into a embrace by a familiar pale brown lioness.

"Thank goodness, you're here Anna."

Anna grunted before placing her son down and returned her sights on the older female. "Good to see you too, Kula."

Kula smiled and went to say something when a new voice greeted the pair.

"Kula. Did you find-"

Anna and Kula looked to the cave entrance to see Simba standing there with wide orange eyes.

"Anna? Is that you?"

Anna nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah...it's me."

A few others exit to the small cave close to the slope where they sat in a semi-circle. Two lionesses sat off to the side with a scowl on their faces.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Anna asked looking from the two glaring lionesses she knew as Tama and Ariana.

A light beige lioness walked over with mixed emotions in her blue eyes. "I'll watch your cub, dear. You're gonna be a while with some of those fools."

Anna was confused and worried about what she returned to before she shook her head and joined her Kula side who was sitting across from Tama and Ariana.

After the light beige lioness entered the cave, Simba focused on the gathered in front of him. With a deep breath, he stated his mind.

"I understand the situation. But you must understand my reasoning."

Tama glared at her old, cubhood friend. Not caring about the fact that he's the king. "You want to give your blood son's birthright away to a cub you adopted. Who does that?"

Anna frowned before turning her eyes to the older lion but everyone's eyes went to the slope when they heard a irritated growl.

"Is that why the animals are here?!" Nala spat. "You're going presenting that orphan? What about Kion? You know, your actual blood." the peachy cream lioness looked around before snarling with narrowed green eyes. "Where is _my_ son?"

Anna sat and watched the king winced before glaring back.

"Kion is my son as well. And he's perfectly safe. Timon and Pumbaa are-"

"You really didn't leave Kion in the care of the most incapable animals in Africa? How foolish can you you be?"

Simba narrowed his eyes with a small growl. "Nadra is in there as well. But Timon and Pumbaa are more than capable of looking after Kion."

Nala rolled her eyes before scoffing. "Right. Because they did such a remarkable job with you."

That's it. Anna wasn't listening to these insults anymore. "That's enough!" the creamy beige lioness roared. Getting everyone's attention on her.

Nala laughed before shaking her head. "Well, if it isn't Princess Anna. What? Did you get get lost?"

Anna ignored her old friend with a snarl. "Not the time, Nala." then she turned her eyes to Simba. "Are you really giving the throne to a cub you just adopted?"

Simba nodded. "Yes. But for good reason. That I will tell you after the presentation. Please."

Anna frowned before slowly nodding. Nala roared in disgrace causing everyone to stare at her.

"I will not be apart of this!"

Simba frowned before pinning his ears. "But Nala...I need you to be there with me."

"Hmph." Nala sneered before entering the small cave with Tama and Ariana following.

Anna shook her head before looking at the golden lion. "I'll do it."

Simba smiled before standing and embracing Anna. Simba stepped back as a white lioness stepped up carrying the future queen.

Anna took the golden orange bundle and walked up the promontory towards Rafiki.

"Ubukhosi bo khokho. We ndodana ye sizwe sonke." Rafiki chanted as he called out to the animals still apporching.

In the clouds, a smiling image of the departed King Mufasa appears. Rafiki was blown by the winds before he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bowed down to the image of their fallen king.

A adult giraffe that Anna rembers growing up with, Shingo looks up from bowing as a blue hornbill the creamy beige lioness also remembers as Zazu flies in towards Priderock and bows. As Simba and Anna apporched, Rafiki smiles at the two before taking Kiara from Anna's muzzle and holds the newest princess up before the assembled crowd.

The animals all cheered, Simba and Anna were blown by the winds of the approving figure of Mufasa. Kiara struggles playfully in the sherman's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, Rafiki lowers Kiara where she was nuzzled by Simba and Anna.

Standing nearby was Simba's former guardians while he was away in false exile, Timon and Pumbaa. The two were away back at their oasis during the duration of the past months. Only returning to see that their adopted son has two new cubs, one about to be presented.

In the mess of things containing the presentation, no one got to tell the two about the new heir.

"Ah, Pumbaa-look at the little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im..." exclaimed the light brown meerkat from a top of the red warthog's head.

"His parents?" the warthog simply answered.

Timon rolled his hazel eyes. "Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" as on cue the meerkat burped. "And dig for grubs?" Timon hops down from Pumbaa's head. "I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy."

The duo wasn't aware that everyone, even Simba was looking at the two in amusement until Rafiki got their attention, chuckling while still holding on to the gummy smiling Kiara.

"It's a girl." Rafiki finally said.

"...Girl."

Then Timon and Pumbaa's eyes widened as they stared at one another in horror. " _Girl?!_ ...Oy!"

The two collapsed comically earning smiles from a few. Before Simba sighed and headed towards the cave with Rafiki and Anna following.

Time to face the music.

...

A blue and black beatle lands on the cracked ground of the Outlands; with a small growl a small brownish cub pounced.

"Rrrah!"

The brownish cub opened his tannish paws to reveal the insect, buzzing; he smiles and opens his paws, releasing it to fly away.

"Taka!" Zira who was supervising growled. She snatched the fluttering insect from the air and smashed it to the ground. Before striking him across his side. "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

The small cub tucked his paws under him and looked up with teary eyes, more from the pain. He could never show that he's hurting it's a sign of weakness. "B-but it wasn't hurting anyone.."

The angry pale tan lioness growled, baring her teeth. Taka flattened his ears as his mother circled him. "There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... your grandfather named you and your brother his heirs. It's up to the both of you to redeem him. " Zira had moved close and pulled the shaken cub against her. Even though he heard it a million times he still seem doubtful.

"But he wasn't my father. "

The pale tan lioness shook her head. "No... but he was your grandfather and chose you and Kovu to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" she swatt at the ground, railing against fate.

Taka looks down, in quiet agreement.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

The pale tan lioness groaned before looking to the source to see a young rich brown lion with a small black mane and a light tan cub run over. They were speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

The rich brown lion sat with his head raise. "We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!"

After catching her breath the light tan cub added her half. "At Pride Rock. We saw everything!"

Then they both reported to their mother. "We saw the cub Simba adopted!"

The pale tan lioness' eyes widened before she turned her attention on her daughter. "What? Vitani- what did you see?"

Vitani raised her head and reported what she seen. "Simba made the new cub that he adopted which is a girl the new heir!"

The pale tan lioness laughed. "Scar, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

The rich brown lion looked at his younger sibling. "Who's she talking to?"

Vitani rolled her purplish eyes she inherited from her great-grandfather's side. "Shhh Nuka. She's talking to grandpa."

Nuka gasps before looking around. "Where? Where?"

A new voice caused Vitani and Nuka to look towards a rich brown lioness, her green eyes full of annoyance as she joined her young niece and nephews. "Scar is dead."

Zira lioness snapped out of her state of mind and growled. "Yes! Because of Simba... if not for him, Scar would still be King. And I, Zira- his loving, devoted daughter!"

The rich brown lioness and Elena, who sat on the side rolled their green eyes. They were Scar's daughters too. Born when the cubs of their uncle's reign became teens.

They both knew when the their eldest half-sister went in her rants someone gets hurt. The two youngest daughters of Scar shared a look before the rich brown lioness sighed. She walked over to the older lioness fully aware of Zira's temper.

"Zira. I think we should go for a hunt. You been training Taka all morning."

Zira sneered, but knew that she was right. "Fine." she then turned her amber eyes to her oldest son. "Nuka, watch your brothers and sister!"

Nuka nodded and watched as his mother walk away with his aunts following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot. As for your questions, they will be answered soon enough. Enjoy.**

Simba and Anna headed down the length of priderock's promontory back to the rest of the gathered pride members, who started to departure. Walking out of the small cave was Nala with Tama and Ariana following. Towing behind them was Ariana's younger twin sister, Adela following with a scowl of her own on her face.

Ofelia, the whitish-beige lioness from before returned and took the cub from her before heading in the cave further from the slope. Anna's attention went from the whitish-beige lioness to the commotion that instantly erupted.

"Alright. Calm down!" Anna growled. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Simba sighed deeply before stepping into the middle of the semi-circle. "Yes, I made Kiara the heir instead of Kion for good reason that I couldn't get deeply into because of the presentation."

At the mention of the name Kiara, Anna went pale but she shook it off and continued to listen to Simba.

"Rafiki came to me last night. He said because Kion is second born he's destined to be the new leader of the Lion Guard."

Everyone's eyes widened as multiple gasps filled the air.

"Okay." Anna started. "You basically have no choice. But where's the first cub?"

Nala snarled, glaring at her mate. "He let him die,"

"That's harsh." Anna frowned. "Even for you, Nala. Everyone knows that you could be a real bitch."

Nala took intake of breath before growling. "Why you good for nothing, brat!"

"Okay, enough!" this time the roar of authority came from Simba who was glaring disapprovaling at the peachy cream lioness. "Nala. You will not attack my sister. Do you understand me?"

Nala continue to glare at her sister-in-law before leaving the area once again with Tama and Ariana following.

Adela walked over with a apologetic expression. "I'm truly sorry on my sister's behalf."

Simba smiled warmly before shaking his head. "No need to apologize." with a deep breath he went on. "But could I ask a favor?"

Adela dipped her head. "Of course,"

"Would you mind leading a hunt?" came Simba's question.

Adela lifted her head and nodded sharply. "Of course. I'll gather a party and set out."

"Thank you so much." Simba said with a smile.

Adela bowed before heading to the main cave to gather a hunting party. Anna stood from her sitting position before heading towards the cave near the slope.

"I'm glad that the drama is over for the day, at least." Anna smiled.

Simba chuckled before following after the creamy beige lioness. "Yeah. For now. But enough of my problems. What's going on with you?"

Anna sighed before looking over to her brother. "You mean why wasn't I here when you returned?" Simba didn't say anything but nodded. "I was with Nala when she ran away after Uncle Scar tried to force one his gaurds on her. But...we got caught in a sand storm and I got lost. Sometime between the start of the storm and the storm's ending, I got knocked unconscious. When I woke I was in one of the mountain territories under the leadership of King Saren."

Simba frowned, tilting his head a bit. "That doesn't count for the past year."

Anna looked down, trying to fight off the tears but it was a useless fight. "I...Can we talk about it some other time? Please,"

Simba nodded quickly. Feeling awful he made his sister upset. "How about you introduce me to my nephew."

Anna wiped the away the tears before following after her brother into the cave. Where she was greeted by her beloved mother that she missed so much.

"Oh Anna. I'm glad you're home." Sarabi purred as she embraced her long lost daughter. "Come. You must be exhusted."

Anna smiled before walking further in the cave where her Aunt Nadra placed her son in her colorless paws. The rest of the day went well, catching up with the past events that happened while she was gone.

By time nightfall came Anna was having a hard time falling asleep. Even though she was in between her mother and brother, she still didn't feel at ease. She was shaken up with the reveal of a name that will forever hunt her.

 **...**

Zira sat on a dusty hill over looking her sons' training. It's been exactly two weeks since Taka's misfortune with his killing training with the beatle.

She growled in disapproval when her second oldest son shamelessly pinned Taka hard to the dusty ground. The six month cub smiled in triumphant before backing up to let his brother stand.

"Ready for round two, pipsqueak?" Kovu taunted, dark humor burning in his leafy green eyes.

Taka growled, his bright green eyes had a burning desire to out do the older cub. Taka foolishly rushed forward, with a cruel laugh Kovu side stepped causing Taka to comically fall face first into the ground.

"Nice try little bro." Kovu laughed, circling the three month brownish cub who was coughing up dirt. "How about you try again? One out of ten,"

Taka glared his claws unsleathing, digging into the soft dirt. With a pitiful growl, Taka pounced to land on his back with Kovu hovering over him with a taunting grin.

Zira had enough. Taka's training must be harsher. She needed killers, not weaklings. The pale tan lioness was about to head down to her sons when Elena ran over.

Zira rolled her amber eyes in irritation. "What is it now."

Elena stopped just a bit away from her sister. "I came to inform you that your ally is here."

Zira seemed to brighten up at that. "Very well. You see that they head to the next part of their training."

Elena dipped her head before walking past to her nephews that was still sparring. While Zira was headed to the area where her ally would be. When the pale tan lioness walked through a shubbled bush, she was greeted by the apparences of two well built lions, one a bit larger than the other. Speaking to them was her rich brown half-sister.

Zira walked over, clearing her throat. "Sage. Don't you have a party to lead."

Sage narrowed her eyes before she and her sister turned to the large orange-tan, dark brown almost black maned lion who was smiling at them.

"More the merrier. You must be the wonderful Zira, your darling sister was telling me and my comrade about." the orange-tan lion walked over close to the bit younger lioness then bowed before grabbing Zira's creamy grey paw and placed a kiss on the top. "Forgive me. I have forgotten my manners. I am King Saren and this is my second in command, General Jefferson."

The second largest almond brown, blackish maned lion dipped his head before looking at Sage and Zira with bright amber eyes. "A pleasure."

Sage looked away, feeling a bit flustered. Zira glared at her sister before turning back to Saren.

"Welcome to the Outlands. We have a lot to discuss."

Zira grinned before leading Saren and Jefferson further into her domain with Sage following.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for the amazing reviews. This chapter was requested by CandyLuv99, so here you are.**

 **Also, a few of the OCs introduced from this chapter or another is a shot out to my newest obsession; the playwright, singer, actor...Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter.**

 _Sometime Ago_

He was orphan. Abandoned by his own mother. What happened? Simple. He'd lived beyond the Northern desert where the prides scattered throughout the areas, still followed the old-laws.

When a pride is overtaken by a new leader, the new male(s) would kill the former leaders offspring. Lucky him, he just happens to the last of his father's offspring that didn't reach adulthood yet. Hell. He was barely a pre-teen with just a small dark brown, almost black scruff growing on top of his head.

That takes him to the present, why he was currently running for his very young life. He across the greenery plains before stopping at the edge of the jungle. In front of him was the frontier of the largest desert around. Glancing quickly over his shoulder to see two of lions that took over his home and killed his father gaining. Without a second thought, he dashed out into the endless domain of sand.

Sometime during his two and a half day travel through the desert, his eyes began to grow heavy. It was hard to keep them up open, soon he gave up the fight and collapsed. When he regained consciousness he was in a odd cave. His head snapped from the odd cavern walls, where his pale blue eyes widened at the sight of three creatures he only heard stories about. Hyenas.

"Hey, Shenzi. Looks like he seen a ghost." a laughed one with a black muzzle.

"Shut up, Banzai." the only female of the trio snarled while the other just laughed. Shenzi then she turned her pale yellow eyes towards the scared cub. "Our boss, wants to speak with you."

He was confused but knew that it was better than to argue with creatures that could kill him without breaking a sweat. So, he stood on his wobbly paws and followed the hyenas out into a sea of bones. He ended up following the hyenas up a hill of bones. Before walking across some extremely green grass.

The sun was highest in the sky, setting a beautiful glow across everything. Giving a perfect sight to see everything, from the grazing herds and dozens of birds flying above. Soon a rich brown, black maned lion around two years came into sight. When the lion turned, a gasp came out of the four month cub at the sight of a pink scar going down the lion's left eye.

The scarred lion sneered, his bright green full of annoyance as his voice steeped irritation. "It's not polite to stare."

The cub instantly looked away with a whimper. "Sorry, ser."

"Hmph." the lion grunted. "What's your name, boy?"

The cub gulped before stuttering. "I-i-i-i-it's..S-S-S-S-S...Saren."

"Well...Saren. You owe me your life and as for you paying off your debt. I have a job for you."

Saren nodded before scampering after the lion, with the hyenas towing behind.

 _A few weeks later_

Saren ran through the Pridelands as though his life depended on. But it did. True it was all apart of Scar's plan to get in good graces with his family pride again. After he murdered a bunch of lions apart of a long running guard with a powerful roar, no one wants to be bothered.

But if Saren gets caught before he was supposed to. Well, it won't be for show. So Saren kept running until he spotted Scar with his brother and mother, the queen of the Pridelands. Queen Uru.

"Help!" Saren yelled before tumbling out of control when Banzai swiped at his heel.

As the hyenas closed in Scar jumped in and 'attacked' the hyenas and chased them off before the rich brown lion returned.

"Are you alright, kid?" Scar asked. His eyes daring the orange-tan cub to do anything that would ruin his plan.

"Y-yes. Thank you, ser for saving me." Saren repeated his well practice line.

Scar nodded before leading him to a odd rock formation with a cave on the ledge, where he came across a dark tan lioness.

"Scar, you're back." the dark tan lioness purred, her hazel eyes shinning with affection.

Scar ignored her before flopping down with a grunt. "Sheefta, meet Saren. He's going to help me kil my brother."

 **...**

It's been two and a half years since Saren began to live with Scar. Now Scar was three years and a half and a uncle to a bubbly, annoying nephew and equally annoying niece. This particular day, he was in charge of starting a stampede with the hyenas.

After snapping at the wildebeest, Saren stood on top of the gorge watching the herd trampling towards the unexpected Simba. With a satisfied grin, the orange-tan lion headed to where his _sire_ stood.

No, Scar wasn't his father. But the rich brown lion raised him and he owed everything he was to the lion. Scar was done wrong and it would be his honor to help Scar get what's his.

"You've done well." Scar praised. "As in return. You may leave and scout out a place you want. When you find the one you want. Return and I'll aid you."

Saren nodded before watching Scar head down the gorge with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed following.

Saren turned and ran off in the direction of the eastern border. He wanted to visit the mountain territories that he knew of of the prides up there where ruled by Mufasa's friends. As Saren crossed a wetland, he came across two separate paths. He decided to travel up the right path, where he came across a decent sized pride.

The sounds of juvenile laughter caused Saren to peer over a bush to see two cubs, one a tawny cub with a scruffy tawny tuff on his head oldest in pursuit of the younger creamy gold cub.

"Try and catch me, 'Snavi!"

The tawny cub frowned in determination. "I told you not to call me that!"

The three month creamy gold cub giggled before turning, sharply causing the six month tawny cub to crash into a nearby pond. The creamy gold cub sat on a ledge over the pond laughing.

"Usnavi! Kiara!" came a deep voice followed by the familiar apparence of one of Mufasa's friends, Lin-Manuel. The light gold, dark brown almost black maned lion had a bright smile as he looked at the cubs with a light in his soft brown eyes. "It's time to go. Your mother is expecting us for dinner."

Saren tuned out the lion as he grinned. He found his pride. With a head full of fantasies of the future, Saren turned to head back to the Pridelands for his _sire's_ aid.

 _Two years later_

Saren went to scout the wastelands on the other side of the Pridelands for Scar when he came across a unconscious young lioness. A truly beautiful lioness, that looked strangely familiar. Shaking his head, Saren grabbed the creamy beige lioness and placed her on his back.

A day later, the lioness awoke. Causing memories of a annoying princess bombraided his head. Anna. Such a beauty. She didn't recognize him, which went in Saren's favor. Easier to court and mate her.

By time Anna became pregnant, young Kiara was old enough for his _attention_. She hated him. Saren, after all killed her father, Lin-Manuel and her brother, Usnavi. So Saren had to take things in his own paws.

It was the night of Kiara's hunt when he entered the young lioness' private cave with a hunger look in his pale blue eyes. His creamy muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness, just leaving her teenage stage in the back of the cave. Her doting doe brown eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded for her innocence.

"Please King Saren! Don't do this! Please!"

 _Now she addresses me with respect,_ Saren ruefully thought.

A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing Saren's brown, almost black mane as he smiled. He circled the young creamy gold lioness before mounting with force. Kiara cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs.

The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs. Saren grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of her neck, hard. Not even caring that blood was leaking. After he finished, he back up and smiled smugly.

Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**CandyLuv99, thanks for the review and you're welcome.**

 **I'm switching somethings, Bunga is going to be a lion. Have fun meeting some of the cubs, enjoy.**

 _Present time_

The sun had risen over the beautiful plains known as the Pridelands. Princess and future queen Kiara ran out of the cave along with her older cousins, Hamilton and Moreau onto the peak of Pride Rock, and smiled happily at the beautiful day the sun had brought them.

Hamilton, the oldest out of the three was much like Kiara. Wanted to make his own mark, wanted to be remembered as more than the savior king's nephew.

Moreau, Mheetu and Jiana's oldest of their twins. Was more skeptical. Tend to follow the rules, but it was a bit difficult when hanging around Kiara and Hamilton.

"Wow!" Kiara cried out in awe as gazed out into the kingdom under the golden glow from the kopje edge.

Hamilton and Moreau glanced at one another before they started snickering. This earn a annoyed glare from Kiara.

"What's so funny!?"

"You! Kiki," Moreau started with a amused grin.

Hamilton snickered again, his dark brown eyes full of humor as he finished. "You've seen the Pridelands, how many times now?"

Kiara huffed, clearly annoyed with her cousins. Before heading down the rocky slope.

Hamilton and Moreau smiled at each other, and made their way down the slope as well. The golden orange princess was suddenly plucked up from the ground by Simba, making Hamilton and Moreau stop in their tracks.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Simba asked playfully, picking Kiara with his paw gently when she tried to escape over to her cousins.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kiara giggled after Simba placed her back on her paws.

Simba smiled, but still looked a bit stern. "Now, I just want you to be careful." Kiara and Hamilton didn't pay that much attention, too busy trying to catch a pretty butterfly, before the creamy beige cub fell on his belly when Simba pressed his paw on his tail gently.

"Are youtwo listening? Accidents can happen." Hamilton listened this time along with Moreau, while Kiara just looked bored. She had heard this speech a dozen times. Kiara just had one thing in mind when it came to the outside world; Have fun.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"'Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost'." Kiara copied.

Simba sighed, but continued anyways."And remember. I want you to stay by Pride Rock at all times."

"'At all times', I know." she finished with him at the end, while Moreau just nodded and Hamilton snickered. "'And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.' Okay, okay! Can we go now? PLEASE?" Kiara smiled innocently as Moreau and Hamilton nodded with her, giving their signature smiles that they inherited from their parents.

Simba hummed, "Very funny, you three."

Anna, the senior princess of the Pridelands made herself known when she sat down next to her brother and chuckled."Mind your father, Kiara. And you mind your uncle." she told them and they smiled knowingly.

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, Auntie Anna."

Hamilton and his cousins chorused together. Then Simba said one last thing;

"And stay away from the Outlands." just then, Zazu flew over Simba's head and seated himself beside the cubs.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Zazu gritted his beak and sneered, as if these 'Outsiders' were right by their side.

"Zazu's right." Simba agreed, looking at the Outlands in disgust for a moment, before turning back to them. "You can't turn your back on them." he told them.

Moreau and Hamilton nodded, both knowing this was not the time to talk back, but Kiara looked confused.

"Really? How come?" she asked innocently, but Simba just shook his head. They weren't ready to hear the truth about the Outsiders.

"Never mind. Just run along now." he told them, but they both still wanted to know. At least, Hamilton and Kiara did. But he wouldn't give it to them, "You'll understand someday." they smiled, nuzzled and weaved in between Simba and Anna's legs and then ran off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Simba called out after them.

Anna chuckled, finding this rather funny. "Simba. Who do those two remind you of, hmm?" Simba looked confused for second, before asking what she meant.

"They were just like us, when we were cubs." she told him, nuzzling him sisterly, but he didn't return it.

"Exactly! Don't you relies the dangers we put us in?" he asked, looking in the cubs direction, before being pinned easily by a playfully insulted Anna.

"Simba, relax. We were cubs once." she told him, and he chuckled, realizing his sister was right as she nuzzled him and he nuzzled back. They pulled away, still smiling.

"They'll be fine." with that, she walked away, making her way to the cave as Simba stared after her, not that comforted by her words.

 **...**

Racing through the Pridelands in a game of baobab fruit ball, was Prince Kion and his best friend, Bunga. The greyish cub with a white spikish tuff on his that lined the underside of his forelegs. Was Kion's most trusted companion.

Bunga was adopted by Timon and Pumbaa, a week after Kiara's presentation. The greyish cub was younger than Kiara but a day or two older than the princess.

Kion and Bunga ran through the Pridelands passing the baobab fruit back and forth before the fruit went over a cliff that leads into the Outlands.

"Oh man. There's our game." Kion sighed before turning to head back home.

"Come on Ky'. What could happen?"

Kion frowned as he watched his closest friend leap down the piles of rocks before running over to the fruit.

Kion gasped when he saw that Bunga wasn't alone. "Bunga, look out!"

Before Bunga could respond a hyena that the young cubs unfortunately knew as Chungu picked the greyish cub up as another hyena and Cheezi appeared laughing.

"Janja will be most pleased!" the greyish hyena sneered.

"H-hey! Let him go!"

The greyish hyena laughed as he looked up at Kion. "Why don't you come down here!" when Kion didn't move the greyish hyena and his comrades laughed before the greyish hyena turned to Bunga. "I'm starving."

"No!" something in Kion snapped. The golden yellow cub's green eyes began to shine like the stars. "Let him go!"

Kion roared which sent the hyenas tumbling back. When Kion stopped roaring they looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

 _Priderock_

"That was Kion's roar?'' Nala asked Rafiki, who laughed as he stood at the peak.

Nala absolutely didn't want anything to do with Simba. She was surprised she was still queen but she knew that Simba don't have it in him to divorce her. But the peachy cream lioness was mainly here because it contained her son.

Anna who was closer to her brother shook her head in annoyance. She never did like Nala, even when they were cubs. She only got along because Simba really liked her, even though he refuse to admit it.

Now, after months of ignoring her brother, not to mention the king she wants to be apart of royal business. Nala's lucky it's dealing with Kion or she would of gave her a piece of her mind. The creamy beige lioness is still tempted.

''Yes Nala, yes!'' Rafiki replied, "The prince is ready..It Is Time!''

''No, Rafiki.'' Simba said shaking his head, ''Kion can't possibly be ready, he's still a cub.''

The golden king was then hit on the head with a stick.

''Ow!" Simba yelped before looking at the sherman.

''Simba, you heard the roar!'' Rafiki reminded the king of the pridelands.

''But..it's just..it's a big responsibility,'' Simba said reluctantly. ''I need more time to prepare them.''

''You ran out of time, brother.'' Anna told her big brother, ''You need to tell him.''

''Tell me what, auntie?'' Kion asked his creamy beige aunt as he and Bunga walked over to the gathered adults.

Anna turned to her brother and the sherman who turned to Simba.

''Well..um..we need to talk, Kion.'' Simba said after taking a deep breath, said and his son instantly had a look of fear.

''Oh no..dad, we already had that talk. 'Can you feel the love tonight'!'' Kion said in a annoyed tone.

Simba looked at Anna, who snickered in amusement at her brother's torture.

Simba cleared his throat before looking back at his son. "No. I'm gonna talk to you about something else..follow me.'' Simba said, both of Kion and Bunga was confused but followed after the king.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the most amazing reviews. Here's to the next chapter, enjoy.**

In the tall grasses of the Pridelands Kiara was in the mist of chasing a butterfly with Hamilton and Moreau not far behind.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" Kiara sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack, "Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey." She snarls, "Errrrh!"

Hamilton and Moreau fell on their backs and broke in fits of snickers as Kiara pounced. It took her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands.

"Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..."

Hamilton stopped laughing and said, "Kiara! No! You heard Uncle Simba."

Hamilton flickered his ear before lowering his head. "I have to agree with Moreau on this."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Come on, Hammy. Don't throw away your shot." she then gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Hamilton gulped before sighed, "Fine. But we look around and come back!"

Kiara smiled brightly which could made Hamilton's heart melt. Which it did.

"Come on, Moreau!"

The creamy cub shook his head before they all looked up at the sound of a extremely loud roar. "What...what was that?"

Hamilton shrugged. "Who knows. Now are you coming?"

Moreau shrunked back. He wasn't going to make a issue of of being scared. Because he was. "I'll just see you guys when you return."

The two watched Moreau run the opposite direction of them before they started for the borders. Where they started to cross a log.

"Before careful, Kiara." Hamilton called out, his fur on edge.

The golden orange cub just giggled and wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she tripped and went rolling.

"Kiara!" Hamilton yelled before running after his cousin. Only to stop when he saw two unknown cubs growling at Kiara.

Hamilton growled and stepped in between the two other cubs and Kiara.

"Who are you pridelanders!"

"None of your concern!" Hamilton snapped, his dark brown eyes narrowed.

The dark brown cub raised a eyebrow before looking at Kiara who was jumping from side to side. "What are you doing?"

"My father said to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

The brownish cub chuckled darkly, "You always do what your daddy says?"

Kiara frowned, "No!"

They joined and ganged on the princess as they smirked, "I bet you do! I bet you're daddy's little girl!"

Kiara shrunk back as Hamilton stepped between them again and growled, "Leave her alone!"

The dark brown cub just laughed before he and the other cub lept on some rocks in the river, "We don't need anybody. We take care of myself."

Hamilton snorted, "I highly doubt it."

"Really cool!"

Hamilton's eyes widen as a growl escape his throat as he watched Kiara followed the two cubs with a look of awe. Kogan followed with a scowl on his face. Hamilton didn't know why he had a sudden hate for the strangers but he didn't like the looks Kiara was giving them.

"Ahhh!"

Hamilton shook his head to rid of the thoughts when he heard Kiara's scream.

"Hamilton, run!"

Hamilton turned and gasped there was a large crocodile jaw coming down on him. Without another thought he ran with the other cubs following. They soon stopped on some rocks to catch their breathes.

"That was a close one.."

Hamilton rolled his eyes at the brownish cub's statement before his eyes widen as the rocks they were on started to rise.

"Run!" Shouted Hamilton running off.

Kiara and the cubs wasted no time and ran. Kiara ran up a tree as Hamilton ran to another rock and the two other cubs fell in the water. Hamilton looked around and saw a branch leading towards land.

"There!" The creamy beige cub yelled.

Kiara leaped on the croc's jaws that was about to close down on the strangers.

"Move!"

The two waste no time ran up with Kiara and Hamilton following. Once on land the cubs stopped to breathe. After they moved to the edge where Kiara gave them a raspberry before moving to a safer spot.

"Man did you see the size of those teeth!"

Hamilton sat in the back and snarled at the little flirting Kiara was giving towards the cubs that introduced themselves as Kovu and Taka. He watched as she tagged the brothers.

Hamilton snorted when he saw Kovu and Taka didn't know how to play. Just then a loud roar ripped through the air. Hamilton looked and saw Simba roaring in the brothers' face.

As a pale tan lioness and a rich brown lioness jumped from behind some bushes and roared at Simba. Hamilton was scared of these lionesses and back up, to only back up to his grandmother's leg.

"Zira."

"Simba."

"Sage."

"Anna." the two lionesses sneered at the creamy beige lioness.

Anna growled but Simba blocked her view of their cousins and snarled. "I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you, your sister get your cubs and get out!"

At the loud shout Kiara shrunk back from in between her father's backlegs.

"Oh you remember my sons? Kovu and Taka. My father came to me and told me, they were to be his heir...to be kings!"

Simba growled as Hamilton snorted.

"You know the penalty of returning!" growled Anna. She wasn't there when her brother exiled their cousins but she was more in power to enforce it.

"But the children does not! How ever...if you need your pound of fresh..." Zira purred before pushing her sons towards Simba.

Simba looked at the cubs before looking at Sage and Zira, "Take them and get out! We are finish here" he picked up Kiara and made why to walk home, until Zira walked up.

"No Simba, we have barely begun."

With that she picked up Kovu as Sage grabbed Taka and the sisters headed back to the Outlands. Simba glared before walking away. Hamilton sighed before getting up and following, staying close to his mother's side.

 **...**

Zira had just put Kovu and Taka asleep. She was absolutely blown away when Jefferson told her where her sons had ran off to. She's just glad she and Sage got to them before Simba had the chance to any damage.

"I see the boys are safe and sound."

Zira turned to see Saren walking towards her. "Yeah. Give my thanks to your general."

Saren chuckled which earned a confused look from the pale tan lioness. "I believe that your sister...Sage is showing her...um appreciation for the both of you."

Zira looked horrified before shaking her head. "Thanks...anyway."

As Zira went to walk away Saren stepped in her path. "I haven't had the chance to share. But you look so much like your mother."

Zira frowned before raising her eye brow. "You knew my mother?"

"Sheefta." Saren commented. "Yeah. She and Scar raised me."

Zira relaxed. Glad to know what his connection to her father was and was now more than appreciative of his assistance. "Well, I'm meeting with someone. Your more than welcome to join."

Saren dipped his before following after the pale tan lioness. The two walk through the Outlands before coming to the Pridelands border where three lionesses stood. As Zira and Saren got closer, she recognized them as her sister and her friends, Tama and Ariana.

"What the hell, Nala!" Zira snapped, amber eyes blazing in annoyance. "Don't you know how to keep that trap of yours shut!"

Nala stood where she was, in between Tama and Ariana. With a annoyed growl, "You wanted help did you not? Besides they are loyal to me. They want Simba and Kiara gone as well."

Saren's pale blue eyes widened at the name that came from the peachy cream lioness' muzzle. "What did you say?"

Nala looked from her sister to the oddly familiar orange-tan, brown almost black maned lion. "What do you mean?"

Saren narrowed his eyes. "You said Kiara. Tell what you know."

Nala scoffed before turning to Zira. "Is he for real?"

Zira growled before turning to her male ally. "What's going on with you?"

Saren wasn't sure what to say. That Kiara was the name of a young lioness that he forced himself on. With a deep breath, he shook his head. "Nothing. Continue."

Zira huffed before turning back to Nala. "I'm sure you heard about Kiara's run in with your nephews."

Tama rolled her pale brown eyes. "Simba won't shut up about it."

The white lioness on Nala's left laughed before nodding her head in agreement with the creamy orange lioness.

"Well. I have the perfect plan." Zira grinned. "I'll use Kovu and Taka to get to the princess. Where they will kill Simba."

Nala liked the plan. But her sister's next words knocked her out of her fantasies of the future.

"I know you hate this princess. But you need to get close. Well meet up again in a few months to discuss operation; rogue."

Nala nodded before turning to head back to her father's old cave with Tama and Ariana following behind. While Zira and Saren headed back into the Outlands to inform the rest of the outsiders of the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, appreciate the reviews. Here's to the next chapter, which has a bit of Sibling fluff.**

Night had befall over the Pridelands. Casting twinkling stars, more than a naked eye could see across enormous dark blanket above. Anna walked through her home. Many animals were getting ready to call it a night as many others prepared to prowl.

Anna came across a hill with Simba sitting at the top. With a deep breath, the creamy beige lioness climbed up before sitting by the golden lion's side. It was a awkward silence for a few minutes before Simba exhaled through his nose.

"I almost lost Kiara today." Simba closed his orange eyes. "It brought back memories."

Anna frowned as she pinned her ears. "Mama, told me what happened to your first cub." Anna turned her head to look at her brother. "You know that it wasn't your fault?"

Simba scoffed. Anna turned her away with a depressed sigh. She only heard from her mother and the lionesses what happened and why the queen drifted. With every word the lionesses said on Nala's behalf, how she blames Simba for their firstborn's death. Made Anna hate her sister-in-law even more than she thought possible.

With heavy sigh, Anna decided to change the subject. "What did you tell Kiara?"

Simba lifted his head before looking at his sister. "I told her we are one. Amongst other things, I may have laid the queen card a bit too hard."

Anna chuckled before shoving her brother playfully. "You think? That poor girl looks spooked when Hamilton and I returned."

Simba laughed lightly before looking up to the stars. "What about you?"

Anna smiled before joining Simba in looking at the stars, feeling a bit of a tug at her heart. "I actually took a page from daddy. I told him that you don't go looking for trouble to be a hero and I told him about the kings and queens of the past."

"Queens of the past?" Simba looked down with a raised eye brow. "I don't remember that talk."

"Simba!" Anna playfully growled. "It was actually Hamilton's question."

Simba nodded before standing with a stretch. "As much as I want to continue talking but I have to get up early and start Kiara's lessons."

Anna nodded, slightly disappointed. She was kind of ready to tell Simba about her past and that she knew Kiara's mother. But a little more time won't hurt. Standing as well, she walked by her brother's side back to priderock.

 **...**

Heading towards the cave that Scar used to inhabited was Nala and her two followers. When they entered they were surprised to see Sarafina sitting in the cave's entrance.

Nala stopped at where she stood while Tama and Ariana continue forward to their respective areas where their cubs were asleep. As Nala watched Tama head to where her daughter was asleep, the peachy cream lioness noticed that the burnt orange cub was cuddled up with Kion and Bunga.

"Nala."

Nala turned from her head from her followers, including Lela. The peach lioness joined her ensemble a few days ago. She was helpful and so far very loyal. "What are you doing here, mother?"

Sarafina frowned, scrunched her nose in disgust as her dark green eyes wondered before falling back to her daughter. "I could ask you the same thing. Nala, what the hell are you doing?"

Nala looked away before stopping a colorless paw on the ground with a snarl. "I'm working with Zira."

Sarafina's eyes widened as her muzzle was a gap. "I'm...I'm speechless. Why? Because you blame Simba for Kopa's death? If anything, Zira is the murderer."

Nala narrowed her green eyes. "She's my sister. Regardless of what happened. I should stick by her."

Sarafina breathed through her nose before opening her closed eyes. "This is crazy Nala. Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

Nala growled as she apporched her mother. "Simba killed father. And if the hyenas did kill him, Simba is no better. He let it happen! Just like he like Kopa get killed!"

The tawny lioness shook her head. "This is ridiculous! Ludicrous! Simba is a good lion and quite frankly, your father deserved to die after the shit he has done."

Nala bowed her head and shook it. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

Before the tawny lioness could asked what she meant, a sharp pain ran through her body as she fell to the stone floor. Sarafina managed to look up with heavy lidded eyes as blood leaked from her muzzle. Coming into her eyesight was Lela.

Nala apporched her fallen mother and raised a colorless paw. "Can't have you ruining our plans."

Lela sat back and watched Nala slit her own mother's throat before looking at her.

"Okay, let's get it out in the open. I want revenge for my son and father. And if that means taking down Simba in the process. Then so be it!"

Lela, Tama and Ariana roared in agreement. Nala smiled satisfied. She couldn't wait for the day, her nephews kill Simba and that orphan brat.

What a glorious day, that would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**I one hundred percent agree. Nala has gone off the deep end. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

The cool rain poured down from the grey skies, damping her goldish-tan pelt. But that was the least of Waya's problems. It's been a little more than a year since Simba returned and defeated Scar, who brought nothing but heartache since he became king.

Waya, was born around the same time as Princess Anna. One of her older brothers was pointed as Scar's personal lacky, the exact guard Scar tried to force on Nala. Now both of her brothers was some where living a life as rogues.

But that wasn't what has her depressed. Practically everyone she has grown-up with has a cub or two. Minus, Lela. Her old friend had a strange obsession with Scar. It was creepy, and unhealthy. Lela's mother was supportive of this one side love.

For Waya, she was one of the unlucky one's that was attacked by Scar. His forceful mating, knocked somethings loose. Now she has to go through life watching everyone have cubs, and that's her one dream. To be a mother.

With a heavy sigh, she lowered her head. With a deep breath, Waya stood and headed down the rocky slope. It was still early in the morning, the pride wasn't up yet. The animals was starting their day, the herds grazing on the green grass. It was calming to stroll through the Pridelands and not think about the troubles she was dealing with.

Waya shook her head to clear the depressing thoughts. She was near the Maputo river, on the eastern side of the Pridelands when a small cry of pain reached her ears. They flickered before she turned and walked towards the bank. What she saw made his amber eyes widen, she moved closer and sniffed it. Sure enough, it was a cub. Waya took a paw and wiped away some of the dirt, the cub looked up with fearful hazel eyes.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"Laurens..." the cub replied softly.

The cub was a male, a least a month or a bit less. That was the reason why she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

With a shaky breath Waya bend down and got eye level. "Where's your parents?"

Laurens looked away, the dirt that clung to his fur started to fall. The goldish-tan lioness could see freshly given wounds, claw marks on the cub's side and a wound on his creamy muzzle. "Mama don't want me. She...threw me in the river."

Waya looked up as thunder roared, the rain had eased but now started again. She couldn't leave the cub out here, he'll die. Blinking her own eyes to get rid of the clinging water, Waya gently and slowly grabbed the cub and bolted towards Priderock.

 **...**

Cato was a pridelander all her life. She was born and raised in the Pridelands. She was born around the same time as Sarabi and Nadra. Sarafina and Sheefta was born a few weeks before the twin sisters and herself. Then a few weeks later, Dosia was born. That was her friends that they shared first loves and heart breaks together.

Many of her friends left to find what they were looking for. Minus her, Sarabi, Sarafina and Sheefta. Cato, seen a lot of things in her years of life. She raised three wonderful cubs, two boys; Chumvi and Caleb. Then her precious daughter, Waya.

Feeling a presence, the dull gold lioness shook her thoughts away before turning to see Sarabi standing by her at the main cave's entrance. It was raining not too long ago but the sun was peeking through the heavy fog.

"Morning, Rabi." Cato greeted. Her black eyes on the dark beige lioness.

"Morning, Cat. Have you seen Sarafina? I haven't seen her since yesterday. I'm...kind of worried."

Cato was about to respond when her daughter came running into the cave. "I'm sorry Sarabi. I'll be back."

Cato turned and jogged over to where Waya was laying with a small light gold cub in between her paws. "Waya?"

The goldish-tan lioness looked up before looking at the cub that was sound asleep. "I found him this morning."

Cato knew how much her daughter wanted to be a mother. Especially since she couldn't actually have any. She was about to give her daughter her blessing when a loud sob erupted through the cave.

Cato turned to the entrance to see Tama with Sarabi. The dark beige lioness was crying while being held by Anna and Nadra. Feeling a bitter feeling rise in her throat, Cato walked over where Nadra looked up with teary eyes.

"Sarafina was found dead."

The air just seemed to leave her body. As tears began to fall from her eyes. "Oh my...where's Nala?"

Tama looked up with a sorrow expression. "Simba is with her. I ran into him on my way here."

"Does that mean no lessons today?"

Anna pulled away from her mother and smiled lightly. "Not from your father. But I'll give you your lesson for the day."

Kiara nodded before following after her aunt out the cave and down the rocky slope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dusty Anderson, thanks for the OC, I'll try to work them into the story.**

 **Nala is going to get hers. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Anna and Kiara walked through the Pridelands, giggling and laughing. It was supposed to be a lesson session, but Anna thought her niece needed to relax a bit before going into what lies ahead for her.

"Wow." Kiara said while gazing at the different types of animals gathered at the waterhole. "I never seen so many animals in one place before."

Anna laughed before bending down and nuzzled the golden orange cub. "Well. Whenever there's a event at priderock, all of the animals in the kingdom come to attend."

Kiara gazed up in awe. "Really? Cool."

Anna smiled before looking out towards another part of the Pridelands. "You know Grandma Sarabi first taught me about the duties on how to lead hunts."

Kiara looked confused before looking at her aunt. "But you wasn't going to be queen."

Anna had a bad taste on her tounge about where this conversation was going. "No. But as princess, it would have been my job until my brother took a queen."

Kiara quickly looked down before frowning. "Nala is the queen but she's not my mother."

"And the king isn't your father either."

Anna turned to glare at the apporching peachy cream lioness. Before she could rip Nala a new one, Anna's attention went to the future queen pawing at her leg.

"Is that true? Is King Simba really not my father?"

The tears in Kiara's eyes made Anna's heart break into pieces. She couldn't lie. Anna lowered her head and shook it. "I'm sorry."

Kiara's eyes budged before she broke down in sobs. With a loud cry, the destressed cub bolted off.

"Kiara! Please, come back!" Anna cried out.

"I say good riddance." Nala smirked. Clearly satisfied with herself.

Anna couldn't hold it anymore. With a roar full of rage she lept on Nala. Clawing and biting the unexpected lioness. Taring into the queen's flesh, spilling blood.

Nala finally regained her awareness and kicked Anna in the stomach with her back legs, tossing the creamy beige lioness over her. Before standing but Anna was already in position and struck Nala hard across the face.

"You really have no idea who you're playing with, bitch." Anna snarled before running off after Kiara.

Leaving a bloody Nala to clean her wounds.

 **...**

"How the hell did this happen!" Simba roared, glaring particularly at Nala.

"Why are you yelling at me! She was going to find out soon or later. Better sooner than later, my opinion." Nala smiled before batting her eyes. "Besides. I'm still grieving my mother. Can't I have the benefit of the doubt?"

"Hell no!" Anna snarled. She was backed up by Waya who was snarling at the queen with bared teeth. "It's your fault, we're in this mess to begin with!"

Nala rolled her green eyes. "No one asked you. Novice."

Anna sneered before rushing towards Nala before stopping when she seen a familiar face, she thought she wouldn't see anymore.

"Tojo?"

The very light cream, almost white, russet mane lion stood in the cave entrance. He moved his pale blue eyes from the golden king to the in shock creamy beige lioness. "Anna."

Before Anna could move closer to embrace the light cream lion a familiar pale brown lioness rushed forward and tackled the large male down.

"Oh, Tojo. It's good to see you again."

Tojo chuckled before lightly pushing the pale brown lioness off him and stood. "As happy as I am to see you, Kula. But there's something important that we must discuss."

Kula frowned, her brown eyes confused. "What is it?"

"Malka and I was heading this way with Soraya when we seen these hyenas with a cub. Soraya and her cub, identified the cub as the princess of the Pridelands."

Simba's orange eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Kiara!"

Tojo nodded. "Malka and his lieutenant are planning a rescue as we speak."

Simba understood. He was going to put in some help as well. "Let's go."

Anna was about to follow her brother and friend before stopping and snarling at the smirking peachy cream lioness. "You better hope she's alive. Because if she has one scratch, so help me. I. Will. Kill. You."

Adela snarled at the smirking trio, before her purplish-blue eyes moved to her white furred sister. "You disgust me."

With a lash of her tail, the golden lioness dashed out of the cave to join the lionesses that was going to help get Kiara back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Appreciate the reviews. Cubs, will be revealed soon.**

 **Dusty Anderson, thanks for letting me use your OCs.**

 **Everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

Simba and Anna lead their mother, their aunt and a few lionesses to the border of the elephant graveyard. Where they were greeted with yells and growls. As the got closer to the border their sights landed on a pale orange, multi-colored mane of brown and black maned lion was in a pretty heated argument with a light golden brown, auburn maned lion that looked to be two years and a bit larger than Simba and the pale orange lion.

"You just let him go!" the pale orange lion roared in the year younger male's face. His dark brown eyes burning.

The light golden brown lion lowered his head, pinning his ears. "I'm very sorry, Malka, ser."

"Malka," the attention went to a greyish lioness who had two small cubs tagging behind her. "Give Gozi, the benefit of the doubt. You couldn't stop, Usnavi even if you tried. And you know it."

Anna's eyes widened before she ran towards the greyish lioness with a pale expression. "Did you say Usnavi!?"

Soraya nodded unsure what to say. Anna couldn't believe what was happening.

"Anna?" Simba said walking over to his sister. "What's going on? Who's this Usnavi?"

Anna sighed before taking deep breaths. "I was going to tell you as soon as we find Kiara but...now seems better."

By now Sarabi and Nadra apporched the small group. The dark beige lioness tilted her head, her orange eyes on her daughter.

"Anna. Sweetie, what's going on?"

Anna looked away from her family before turning back with her ears pinned against her head. "Back in the Eastern Mountain territory. I met a lioness, a bit younger than myself. She was the heir of the territory, but the lion that took over...killed her father and brother. Or so I thought."

Simba realize something. "This friend of yours...her name wouldn't be Kiara, would it?"

Anna nodded. "The male that took over...Saren courted me, used me. Then when I was a bit into my pregnancy, he raped Kiara."

"How horrible." Nadra said shaking her head.

"We wanted to escape. We heard about a new king in the Pridelands, wasn't sure who. But I figured he was better than Scar. So I made Kiara a offer and she agreed. But Saren found out and well...we ran for out lives. But we got separated when Kiara and her newborn cub fell in the river."

Anna looked up with tears falling. "Please. We have to do something. Usnavi and Kiara can't die."

"Urgh...And we won't..." all of the eyes turned to a dirt path to see a tawny, dark brown mane lion covered in scars and blood. By his paws was sobbing Kiara.

Simba instantly stepped to grabbed the cub but stopped when the tawny lion growled at him. "You must be Usnavi. Well that's my daughter."

Usnavi glared before pulling the golden orange cub close. "Well. She's my niece."

Anna cleared her throat before stepping up. "Hi. I'm Anna. I was actually best friends with your sister. Kiara wouldn't want you to be hasty. Now I understand that little Kiara here is the only family you have. But Kiara is also the heir to the Pridelands. So...Let's make a deal. You raise Kiara as long as Simba continue to train her and is able to spend time with her. My brother was the one that saved Kiara's life."

Usnavi wasn't sure but something about the creamy beige lioness' blue eyes rung him in. "Fine. I accept."

Anna nodded before grabbing Kiara and handing the shaken cub to her brother. "Now I have to go tell my son, that the girl he's been crushing on is actually his sister. Oh, how I tried to avoid this conversation."

Anna bonded off with the parties from the Pridelands and the Western Mountain territory following after their kings who started after the creamy beige lioness.

 **...**

At priderock, Tojo was left in charge of things while Simba was away. In the small cave near the slope was Waya and her mother was under cub-watch along with Nala and her lapdogs, who was basically just there getting on the goldish-tan lioness' nerves.

But Waya was the only one, on their last nerve. Across the cave was a gathering of cubs, of course some was separate in their own groups. But that didn't stop the growls from leaving Hamilton's muzzles or the dirty glances directed towards a current group.

"I totally don't understand what's all the fuss about." said a dark cream cub with a roll of her dark green eyes.

A burnt orange cub nodded in agreement with a sneer on her beautiful face. "It's not like it's Kion."

Lying by Hamilton was a creamy gold cub who looked at the gossiping cubs with a scrunched up nose. Before she finally had enough.

"Tiifu!" the creamy gold cub yelled. "That's your cousin!"

"Oh shut up, Bambi!" sneered the creamy gold cub's older brother, Bandi. The white cub blew some of the red tuff from his face before narrowing his blue eyes at his sister. "Do you ever listen! Kiara is related to Queen Nala or the king. Besides Kiara's a nobody, I hope those hyenas enjoy themselves."

"That don't make it right to wish harm on her. What has she ever done to you?"

Brandi and Tiifu along with Zuri glared before the white cub stood and apporched the light gold cub that spoke.

"I don't remember seeing you around. Who are you?"

The light gold cub wasn't afraid. He stood and puffed out his creamy chest. "I'm Laurens and I'm in the place to be. You don't want it with me, because I'll do so so much damage than you can ever imagine."

Brandi sneered before crouching low. "Was that a threat!"

Laurens stood his ground, inspecting his claws. "You tell me."

Brandi snarled before rushing towards the younger cub to only run into the wall that was behind Laurens. Earning a eruption of laughter. For a quick moment a a image of a roaring lion's head was on the Laurens' shoulder before it disappeared.

"I have now seen it all."

Everyone in the cave, including all of the adults looked to see Kion and Bunga. Nala instantly ran over and pulled her son close.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

Kion pulled out of his mother's grip. "I went to assist with Kiara's rescue."

Nala went pale. "Tell me you didn't? Kion. What is wrong with you?"

Kion rolled his green eyes before walking over to Laurens. "I believe that we weren't introduced. I'm Kion."

"Laurens." the light gold cub dipped his head.

Kion smiled. "Look. I'm putting together a team. I already have my strongest, keenest of sight and fastest. I thought I had my bravest, but I guess I need one more."

Laurens stood in his spot with wide hazel eyes. "You can't be serious!"

Kion nodded before placing a yellow paw on Laurens' shoulder. "Welcome to the guard."

Laurens looked at his shoulder to see a faded brown mark of a lion's head roaring. "I'll be honored to join. But I must ask Miss Waya for permission. She's looking after me."

Kion nodded and watched the light gold scampered off towards the goldish-tan lioness in the back. He some how had a good feeling about this new member.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. Thirty reviews, awesome. Here's to a new chapter, enjoy.**

Kiara scampered through the Pridelands, on her way to the waterhole. It's been five months since her unfortunate encounter with the hyenas. And the revealing of her true orgins.

She was settling in with being raised by her uncle. Who wasn't a bad guy. But with the information on her birth family out in the open. Something shifted, that young Kiara just couldn't place.

A large figure ahead, suddenly caught the chosen heir's attention. Before smiling and ran over to the massive body of water when she saw it was the king.

"Hi...um..." Kiara suddenly didn't know how to greet him.

The golden lion lifted his head and smiled. "You still can call me 'dad' Kiara. But Simba would still do just as nicely."

Kiara thought about the offer before shaking her head. It's better to go with the later. "Hi, Simba."

Simba frowned before replacing it with a warm smile. "Hello Kiara. What brings you out here?"

The golden orange cub opened her muzzle to say something. But nothing came out, Kiara turned her head away with a blush. "I..um...I forgot. It toally slipped my mind. Hehe,"

Simba laughed before looking up to see that it was a bit after noon. "I'm heading to the southern herds. Would you like to join me?"

Kiara beamed brightly before nodding. "Yes!" Kiara blushed, looking down. "I meant to say...I would like that."

Simba chuckled and without warning, he tapped Kiara on the shoulder before running off laughing.

"Hey!" Kiara shouted before running after the king. "Not fair!"

A pair of green eyes were watching the king and cub run around, laughing, seeing a new glow to the king that hasn't been there in a long time. They growled at the pair before disappearing.

 **...**

Zira was furious. To say the least. So she was beyond angry when her darling sister showed her face talking about a plan.

"You almost cost us the opportunity to get our revenge and now you're asking for my help to kill the one thing that is going to make our plan a success!" the pale tan lioness stopped pacing to glare at her peachy cream sister. "Are you stupid or something? Did your mother drop you on your head?"

Nala glared back before pinning her ears with a snarl. "I wish you will stop questioning my bravely. Besides, there will be other young lionesses for Taka and Kovu to rescue."

"But none will be the chosen heir or my daughter." Saren sneered.

It was a lot of change on Saren's behalf when his secrets finally got out. It also brought some type of peace knowing that his daughter's mother is dead. If Kiara don't submit, she'll follow after her mother. But Saren wants it to be by his own claws.

Nala knew that it was lost cost here. So she stood and returned back to the Pridelands where she came across Brandi and her new nephew, Stephen playing near her father's old cave, currently hers.

The dark brown cub was born to her second youngest half-sister, Sage and her mate Jefferson a month ago. That's when Nala had gotten a magnificent idea. She'll take a page from her father and give Simba so much heartache. And she knew the perfect victims.

"Stephen. Can you come here a second?"

The dark brown cub ran over from his white playmate to his aunt and looked up with bright amber eyes. "Yes, Auntie Nala?"

"How well do you know Kiara?" Nala asked quickly.

Stephen frowned as he thought about it before smiling. "Well. We're finds at least."

Nala grinned evilly as she purred. "Perfect,"

Stephen did what Nala asked of him. Found Kiara and told her lies after lies about the cool stuff he and Brandi found in the northern gorge. Unknown to Stephen, the very same place his great-uncle was killed by his grandfather.

When Stephen and Kiara reached the gorge. Stephen faked ill, leaving Kiara to explore the bottoms of the gorge alone.

The sun was rising higher, Kiara was walking around the gorge trying to figure out what exactly was Stephen talking about.

 _There's nothing here,_

Kiara thought to herself.

 _I wonder what Stephen was..._

Just then Kiara saw a bug crawling on the ground. The chosen princess decided to take this opportunity to pracitce her roaring skills. Kiara lept at the bug and let out a tiny "rawr" which had no affect.

Kiara frowned as she could picture Hamilton and the others bursting out laughing.

Shaking her head, Kiara took a deep breath a let out a mush bigger "rawr!" that echoed throughout the gorge. Suddenly the golden orange cub heard a strange rumbling noise.

"What the..."

Kiara said to herself while turning her head to see where the noise was coming from. To Kiara's complete horror the princess saw the stampede heading right for her.

Terrified, Kiara began to run hoping to reach safety before she was trampled to death. But the chosen heir couldn't out run the herd and was forced to climb onto a nearby tree and hang on for dear life hoping and praying someone would come to her aid.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for any tears in advance. Enjoy.**

 _ **~A life may last just for a moment, but memory can make that moment last forever.~**_

Sarabi had awoken a bit earlier than usual. She was quite restless last night, but the former queen couldn't pin the reason. Simba was asleep across the cave, on the royal platform. Simba didn't get in until sunset, busy with the apporching dry season arrangements with the herds and speaking with Rafiki.

Sarabi figured it was best to let him sleep. Sarabi stood and gave her son a nuzzle before she stretched out the kinks before moving her orange eyes around. She found her nephew and niece, Gozi and Neera sleeping soundly by Nadra. Sarabi is glad that they're here to be around family.

She walked over and gave her family nuzzles before heading out of the cave.

While Sarabi was out talking to a few animals, following the schedule. She knew that Mufasa and Simba went on rounds after checking on the subjects.

When Zazu perched on her shoulder blade, she was actually relieved. It wasn't that she didn't know what to do, just that she haven't been in touch with her royal-side in some time.

"Good morning, Sarabi. Haven't seen the king, have I missed him?"

Sarabi shook her head. "No, Zazu. You haven't. Just Simba has been working really hard lately and I let him sleep in."

Zazu smiled before fluttering in front of the dark beige lioness. "It'll be like old times when you used to take over for Mufasa."

Sarabi laughed before heading north for the northern herds. "Good, because I am in need of a refresher."

"Of course your highness."

Sarabi continued towards the north part of the Pridelands. Having conversation with Zazu really made time fly. Before she knew it the sun was high in the sky. She was about to turn and head home when Zazu pointed something unusual.

"The herd is on the move." Zazu instantly shook the feeling of deja vu.

Sarabi looked towards the gorge and seen the dust in the air. The sound of approaching paws and heavy breathing caused the queen and the majordomo to turn their attention from the herd to see Nala on some lower rocks.

"Nala?" she was confused as well as concerned. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sarabi! You must come quick. Stamped in the gorge!"

Sarabi was about to roll her eyes and turn away when her daughter-in-law's last words sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Kiara's down there!"

 **...**

Sarabi ran as fast as her legs could run. She had to save Kiara, she just had to. Zazu flew ahead as she continued to the gorge. When she got there Zazu was already flying back.

"Zazu, did you see her?" asked Sarabi with concern laced in her voice as tears fell down her face. It was like Simba all over again, only now she knew how her mate must of felt.

Zazu pointed a darker colour tipped wing in the gorge. "Down there."

Sarabi looked down and gasped as she seen Kiara holding on for dear life. Kiara wasn't adopted by Simba anymore but Kiara was still Simba's heir and no matter what, Kiara is family.

Time seemed to freeze as a wildebeest rammed into Kiara's save heaven. Sarabi, immediately hurled herself into the fray. Another wildebeest rammed into Kiara's tree, this time snapping the old thing in half and sending the golden orange cub soaring into the air. Sarabi didn't think she just jumped up and gracefully caught her. Just before being rammed by a passing wildebeest. Kiara fell out of the former queen's muzzle and across the gorge floor. Kiara looked around dazed with blood dripping from her creamy colour muzzle.

"Sarabi!"

Sarabi perked her ears at the cries of Kiara, before weakly rising to her paws and running in the direction of the chosen heir's distress. Before the golden orange cub could get a hold of what's going on, she found herself being grabbed by the sides and lifted up on a ledge. Just as Sarabi looked into the young brown eyes that was full of fear. She was carried back into the stampede by a passing wildebeest.

"Sarabi!" Kiara cried as tears swelled up in her eyes as she scanned the sea of black and brown.

But she didn't come up. Kiara refused to believe that the lioness, she felt the closest to was gone. When the stampede cleared Kiara jumped down from the ledge and searched for the lioness, that she seen as a grandmother.

"Sarabi!"

Kiara started coughing from the dust before looking up at the sound of someone approaching. It was only a stray wildebeest, after it passed by Kiara seen a figure lying in the dust. Holding back her tears she ran over to see the dark beige lioness' bloodied, battered body.

Kiara pinned her ears as she moved closer. "Sarabi?"

She didn't move. Kiara pulled on her ear but she still didn't get up. Realising that his she was gone, Kiara ran off screaming as tears fell.

"Help! Somebody, anybody! Help..."

With tears falling like a waterfall, the golden orange chosen princess turned and walked over to the dead lioness and snuggled up under one of her limp paws.


	15. Chapter 15

**Questions will be answered soon enough. Some of the lyrics used is from the Hamilton musical; Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. Just added in a few words of my own. Enjoy.**

Simba was extremely grateful to his mother but it aggravated him to the highest that it was his mother that helped him out. When in reality, it's supposed to be the queen's job to take over when things get out of hand.

After a day of spending time with Kion, who has drifted recently. It's mind bottling trying to figure out what's going on. Kion has been a absolute gem, but now he's distanced and moody.

It was in the late afternoon when the afternoon huntresses returned successful. Simba moved his orange eyes from the group of cubs Kion joined soon as they returned to the lionesses returning. Waya and Kula walked over and greeted their cubs. Worry and concern started to rise as all the lionesses reached his sight minus one. He stood and headed over to his cubhood friends.

"Waya? Kula?"

The lionesses looked up and frowned at the look their friend had on his face. Waya nudged the cubs forward before turning back to the approaching king.

"Have any one of you seen my mother?"

Waya and Kula shared a look before looking back at Simba. "No we haven't and we haven't seen Kiara all day either."

"Usnavi is pretty worried." the pale brown lioness added.

Simba looked away and was about to respond that SKiara was off playing with Lela's new cub, at least that's what Nala said. When said lioness came in his view. Nala's head was low and she was dragging her tail. Simba instantly felt dread feel his heart.

When Nala had finally reached her mate, Simba could see tears in her green eyes.

"There was a accident in the northern gorge-"

Simba didn't hear the rest of what Nala said because he bolted forward towards the gorge. He prayed as he ran, that everything will be alright. That he wasn't too late, he slid down the side of the gorge totally forgetting about the rocky path. Simba landed on his paws, his eyes scanning for his mother. His orange eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his gaze landed on the bloody body of his mother.

"Mom...no."

He walked closer and couldn't fight the tears that threaten to fall. He wanted to deny that she wasn't dead. That she'll wakeup and they'll go home. But the smell of death destroyed all of that. Simba sat by Sarabi's body, his head fell as he closed his eyes. There's so much that was tooken away and made him guilty.

"Mom...I'm sorry."

A quiet sob brought Simba's attention to his mother's body where he saw a small head pop up from under one of his mother's paws. It brought back memories, shaking his head, Simba pulled Kiara close.

"Simba..." the golden orange cub cried as she clung to his foreleg. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault."

At least that's what Nala said before leaving her here with Sarabi's body. But the queen was right, if it wasn't for her Sarabi would be alive.

"Shhh." Simba said softly. "It's was a accident. No one is to blame."

At least he hopes. But who would kill his mother. Then, his mind flashed Zira. He growled lowly before stopping himself.

"But it is my fault! If I didn't...roar the stampede would never had happened."

Simba use to tell himself that when he was growing up in the oasis with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba nuzzled Kiara before singing softly.

 _"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_

 _When I was young and dreamed of glory_

 _You have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"_

Kiara tilted her head in confusion before the golden lion went on.

 _"I watched my father die in this very spot_

 _I thought his death was on me_

 _But I wasn't the one that took his life"_

Kiara wiped her eyes as she sniffed up so tears. "Who was it?"

Simba sighed before moving his teary orange eyes to his mother's body. "My uncle. He killed him, to become king."

"How sad." Kiara said with her ears against her head. "What happened to you?"

Simba shook his head before standing. "I believe that is a story for another time."

The golden lion glanced at his mother once again and cried for what seemed like forever but he couldn't be selfish. The pride, his sister and aunt needed to know. Simba walked over and bend down to nuzzled her muzzle, getting crimson blood on his own muzzle. He stood and bowed his head before grabbing Kiara and headed back to priderock.

 **...**

When Simba returned he was immediately greeted by Nala, Waya, Kula, Anna and Nadra. Simba didn't want to say what he's about but everyone had to know.

"She's dead. Mom is gone."

Crying erupted and it wasn't hard to point out that the loudest were Nadra and Anna.

"The rest of the pride deserve to know."

For once in a long time, Nala was right.

Simba picked Kiara up and headed after Nala and the others. When he put Kiara down again, the golden orange cub scampered off to Usnavi who held her tight as Anna joined them.

When Nala finally reached under priderock, the pride was gathered around as the peachy cream lioness sat on a ledge, her head lowered.

"There was a terrible accident in the gorge that took the precious life of our beloved queen."

The pride gasped before bowing their heads as tears began to fall.

"Sarabi's death was a terrible tragedy..."

Simba lowered his head and don't bothered to fight back the tears. Hamilton had his head buried in his mother's fur as he cried. Anna held her son close as she cried for the lost.

Kiara rubbed against her uncle's leg, crying. The golden orange cub managed to lift her head to see Usnavi and Anna comforting one another. She moved her teary brown eyes to see everyone had someone to comfort them, minus one and it broke her heart.

It broke Kiara's heart to see such a mighty lion sob, as his large body rocked like a earthquake. She pinned her ears before walking over, ever so slightly she rubbed against his leg.

Simba opened his eyes and seen Kiara rubbing against his foreleg. He understood it as a comfort gester. He lowered his head and brought Kiara closer as they both weeped in sorrow.

A while after everyone turned in for the night, Kiara couldn't find it in her to fall asleep. That was planned as simple as she had bags under her eyes. It was merely six hours since the news of Sarabi's death. She couldn't believe it was true. But as she looked around the cave and seen the emptied spot next to Nadra, it was clear as day. Kion was cuddled with his great-aunt, everyone else was snuggled or cuddled with someone. But once again minus Simba.

The golden lion was on a rise platform, he was twitching and mumbling. It completely broke Kiara's l heart to see him like this. Kiara slowly stood and crept quietly away.

"No...Mom...please don't go..."

Kiara felt her heartstrings tug at those words. He was having a nightmare about Sarabi. She crawled in between his paws and licked his cheek. Simba stirred before blinking his eyes open to see Kiara looking sheepishly.

"Kiara...?"

Kiara sighed before looking up. "I seen you all alone. I felt bad and didn't want you to be alone."

Simba smiled before bringing the golden orange cub close and nuzzled her. Earning a blush from the small lioness. "Thank you Kiara."

Kiara smiled before a tired yawn escaped her pale throat. She laid and cuddled into Simba's red mane.

Simba smiled lightly before lying his head down. When he finally closed his eyes, no more nightmares ragged his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pretty sad last few chapters. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

For the life of her, Anna couldn't fall back to asleep. Figuring that some air would do her some good. Anna stood and made sure to not to disturb her son. The creamy beige lioness took a quick glance at her brother and smiled at the sight of Simba and Kiara.

As Anna exited the cave a warm breeze blew by. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the spiritual presence of her parents.

"Oh mom, dad. I missed you guys so much."

A sudden feeling of a paw on her shoulder made Anna jump before narrowing her blue eyes as she glared at the slightly younger tawny lion.

"Usnavi!" Anna growled, annoyed.

Usnavi chuckled, dropping his paw. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sure. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Usnavi laughed lightly before sitting by Anna's side. "Well, the question is; what are you doing out here?"

Anna scoffed before turning back to looking out into her brother's kingdom. Missing the longing looks directed towards her.

"You're pretty amazing. You know that?"

Anna laughed before leaning her head on Usnavi's shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself, Snavi."

Usnavi chuckled at the nickname before sighing in content before closing his brown eyes and laid his head on Anna's.

Across the northern border, in the Outlands Nala was meeting with a beyond furious Zira.

"If I didn't know any better, you're trying to ruin this!"

Nala had nothing to say. All she knows is that she has a bad taste in her mouth whenever she sees Simba with Kiara.

Zira began to pace, growling as she took in the situation. "We enact the plan when Kiara is two."

Nala looked up with wide green eyes. "Why that long?"

Zira stopped pacing and snapped her amber eyes on Nala. "Kiara's solo hunt. Only royalty go out on their solo hunt when they're two years old. So, I suggest you make nice with the princess. You're dismissed."

Nala glared before standing and stormed off. More pissed at herself more than anything. She should of just killed Kiara when she had the chance.

 **...**

Kiara blinked her brown eyes open with a yawn as the sun light crept into the cave. She groaned as she tried to fall back to sleep but after another yawn left her small muzzle, she knew it was useless. A warmth feeling caused her to sit up and look around to see she was in between King Simba's paws. She sighed as she remembred why she was in between the king's paws.

A roarish yawn brought Kiara out of her head. Simba opened his orange eyes and smiled at the cub between his paws. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the cubs?"

Kiara smiled bashfuly. "I just woke up."

Simba chuckled before standing with a stretch. "Well you should go. I believe you have someone waiting for you."

Kiara looked confused before looking towards the cave entrance and seen a pair of bluish eyes looking in before disappearing. She groaned before she knew it, Simba pushed her forward.

"I have my rounds. I'll see you later, Kiara."

Kiara nodded before watching Simba walk out of the cave. When she knew the king was gone, she groaned. "You can come out now. Teshi."

A greyish-beige cub with a tuft of fur over her head walked in. Her bluish eyes were full of curiosity. "Morning to you too."

Kiara rolled her eyes before standing and heading towards the entrance. "Why were you spying?"

Teshi laughed lightly before waving a colorless paw. "I wasn't spying..."

Kiara gave her friend a 'calling out bullshit' look. "Uh huh. Who sent you?"

Teshi sighed before replying. "Tiifu and Zuri. They wanted to know what was going on between you and King Simba."

The golden orange cub scoffed as she began to leap down the rocky slope. With the greyish-beige cub in tow. "There's nothing going on. I was being a support to the king."

Teshi was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So you don't have a crush on King Simba?"

Kiara stopped walking before looking at her friend with wide eyes. "You must of really lost your mind. He's like my father."

Teshi pinned her ears as she defined herself. "Hey! It was Tiifu and Zuri's question!" a small smile formed as she trotted to get to the younger cub's side. "Besides, he isn't your father and you got to admit...he's kind of cute."

Kiara looked at her friend before looking back in front of her as a blush crept across her face and she pinned her ears. "Maybe."

Teshi giggled before the two ran off towards the water hole.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nala will get hers soon enough.** _ **WARNING:**_ **Gay pairing.**

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Time passed quickly since the death of Sarabi. The cubs had grown dramatically. No longer small cubs, all the young males were starting to the markings of the lions they were growing into. The young lionesses were also growing into their adult bodies.

Along with the new growth came new life. A few months before Kiara's one year birthday, newly married Usnavi and Anna welcomed a bubbly, bundle into the world.

As for the newest addition to the royal family, Princess Felicity. Whenever her parents were busy with the kingdom along with her uncle or her father and uncle was helping her cousin with the guard, she spent time with her cousin Kiara, who was more like a big sister.

When Kiara was having her lessons, Felicity spent time with Moreau, Hamilton and Laurens. Only the young lionesses know that the now four month old princess has a crush on the creamy teen. Moreau thought it was cute and played along much to his sister's protests. When the boys were patrolling, Felicity spent her time as usual with the teen lionesses.

Like this particular day, the young lionesses had a day off from hunting practice and was relaxing under the warm sun.

"Hey girls."

Felicity and the other young lionesses looked to see Teshi apporching their spot at the watering hole with a warm smile.

Neera narrowed her deep blue eyes at her best friend. "Where have you been?"

Teshi walked over and laid by Nuru, another teen in their group before answering her friend's question with a shy smile. "Oh, just with Ky."

Felicity looked at the greyish-beige teen with a wide grin from Nuru's side. "You like Kion, huh?"

Teshi's ears perked as she smiled at the young princess. "Of course. The prince is a great friend."

Felicity shook her head and giggled. "Nooo, I mean you like him like him."

Teshi's bluish eyes widen at that as her ears pinned a bit. "What?" Teshi laughed lightly before shaking her head. "That's silly. Of course not."

Neera sighed heavily, she was really getting tired of this act that her friend thinks got everyone fooled. "Come on, Teshi. You've been gaga for Kion since we were cubs."

"What?! I-"

Kiara giggled from her spot on a ledge. "Oh, Tes' you know it's true."

Teshi frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Well...so what if I like him? He's a good lion with a greater heart. Besides, he already has his heart set on someone else."

Neera rolled her eyes before pointing a claw at Kiara. "No need to get defensive. Kiara has a guy thing too."

Kiara lifted her head off the rocky surface her body was resting on. "What? I do not!"

Nuru looked up at the golden orange princess. "You and Kion sure spend a lot of time with each other."

Kiara's rich brown eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head and tried to deny what her friends were saying. "Yeah, but-" she took a deep breath. "Didn't we just get through that something is going on between Teshi and Kion?"

Nuru spoke up from across her Teshi with a small smirk. "Yeah. But it's you that he wants."

"It's not like that! He's my brother!"

Neera glared at the younger lioness. "Yeah but you're not actually related."

Kiara sighed heavily, she never really haven't thought about Taka like that. She has been thinking about someone else more than usual but not Kion. Is that even legal? "Look. Kion is a amazing lion and I do care for him a lot but not like that. I don't think I can ever see him pass being my big brother."

Neera scoffed before laughing. "Pfft, that's not what he sees."

Kiara looked confused at the laughing dull beige teen lioness. "What do you mean, Neera?"

Teshi looked at Kiara with her ears forward. "It's obvious he cares about you."

Kiara looked down with her ears against her head. She couldn't believe this. Kion can't have feelings for her. She moved her eyes towards her friends with a unsure expression. "You really think so?"

Nuru shared a look with Teshi before looking at the chosen princess. "We just assumed..."

"...especially since you're not actually related." Teshi added.

Kiara shook her head. She really didn't know what to think about that. "No. We're just really close."

Neera laughed with a amused smile. "Ha! Good luck explaining that to him."

Kiara looked away with a concern look. If Kion really does have feelings for her, she doesn't know what to do.

 **...**

That night somehow Laurens couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk. It always use to help him relax since he was a cub. Laurens didn't know how far he walked but figured he should turned back before he come across something or someone he shouldn't.

The light gold, small black maned teen was heading back towards Priderock when he came across one of the many hills in the Pridelands. What confused him was who was sitting on the top looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Hamilton looked to his side and was generally surprised to see Laurens. His ears twichted as he turned to face the teen lion. "I could ask you the same thing."

Laurens laughed before walking over and sitting by the prince's side. "I asked first."

Hamilton smiled at the younger male. "So, you did." he turned his dark brown eyes towards the shinning stars above and sighed. "I was consulting with the stars."

"About what?" Laurens instantly pinned his ears as he lowered his eyes. "Or is it a private matter?"

Hamilton sighed deeply before lowering his head. "It's nothing too private. It's about Kion."

Laurens frowned, he really didn't like seeing the creamy beige male upset. "What about him?"

Hamilton inhaled and exhaled before responding. "I know that Kion have been a bit difficult but he's been so distant. It was never like that before until we became teens."

Laurens looked away towards the stars that seemed to twinkle under his gaze before he turned to look back at Hamilton. "Kion is going through what Waya says, 'teenage era.' That's what she calls Neera's attitude. She says young lions and lionesses go through it when their hormones get all confused and they usually snap out of it when they grow up."

Hamilton looked at Laurens with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

Laurens nodded with a smile. "Yes. Apparently your grandfather was very moody...look at him now. I mean...he may be dead but look at what he accomplished."

Hamilton smiled brightly which made Laurens smiled brightly in return. "Thanks Laurens. You always know just what to say."

Laurens blushed as he looked down with a small smile. "I would do anything to keep you smiling. I really don't like to see you unhappy. I...I really like you a lot."

Hamilton beamed at the confession before he moved in closer. "Really. Because I really like you too."

Laurens blushed even more as Hamilton leaned in and nuzzled him. Laurens closed his eyes and nuzzled back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Things will sum up soon enough. I just want to put out there that I used some more lyrics from the Hamilton musical.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Kion was beyond frustrated. He has made countless attempts to win Kiara's affections. For her to smile and laugh, leaving him to fall even harder. The golden yellow teen was currently heading to his grandfather's old cave that his mother and her followers inhabited.

His mother was busy these past months trying to gain trust with Kiara. So she can find out the area Kiara chose for her hunt and report back to his Aunt Zira. It's not working very well.

As for himself, he's has fallen hard. He's helpless. He'd look into those gorgeous doe brown eyes know that the sky's the limit. He's down for the count and he's drowning in them.

Kion's attention went from his inner struggle to his apporching mother. He sighed inward, he really didn't feel like putting up with her schemes today or any day for the matter. "Hi, mom."

Nala frowned before shaking her head. "Where have you been? I need to around."

Kion rolled his bright green eyes. "Besides the fact that I lead the guard." with a deep breath, he shook his head own head. "Look mom. I have something to tell you."

Nala's ears perked at that. "Do tell."

Kion inhaled and exhaled before looking at his mother. "I have feelings for Kiara."

Nala's own green eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You can't be serious. Of all the lionesses. Why couldn't it be Tiifu or Zuri? Or even Bambi, for crying out loud!"

Kion frowned, pinning his ears. "They don't process what Kiara holds."

Nala couldn't believe this. This puts a damper in her plans. Then a idea struck. "But she's not interested. Is she?"

Kion lowered his head and shoulders and shook his head. "No. I don't know what it is. I try everything that dad taught me but it hasn't worked."

Nala nodded before a smirk formed. "I understand. Perhaps...you should raise the bar. So to speak."

Kion tilted his head, confused. "I don't understand."

Nala groaned before blurting out with a growl. "Take what you want by force!"

Kion couldn't believe what he's hearing. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at his mother. "That toally worked out well for grandpa."

Nala gasped and before she knew it, the peachy cream lioness struck her son. "You watch your mouth!" Nala took deep breaths before sighing. "Look. I know for a fact that Miss Perfect has feelings for your father."

Kion gasped before shaking his head. "You're wrong."

Nala grinned widely. "Oh but I'm afraid I'm right." Nala stepped up and placed a paw on Kion's. "Trust me. After what I show you. You'll have no choice but to make your claim."

Kion looked down. He had hoped what he heard from Brandi, Zuri, Stephen and Tiifu was wrong. Shaking his head, Kion turned to his mother.

"Deal."

Nala smiled wickedly before turning to head to a place where she knew where Simba was and that Kiara wouldn't be far behind.

 **...**

The day for her solo hunt was getting closer and closer. And Kiara was beyond nervous. It was just a bit after noon, Kiara had left her lessons with Anna to head over to the waterhole before joining her friends over at Hakuna Matata falls.

She had just finished lifting her head from the crystal clear water, droplets dripping from her muzzle. When she was joined by another presence.

"How was your lesson today?"

Kiara didn't need to strain her hearing or turn her head to know who that musculine voice belonged to. Kiara blushed when her mind at the world musculine. The golden orange teen shook her head before looking at the golden lion who had joined her side.

"It was amazing. A bit stressful, knowing that the pride's hunger rest on my shoulders." Simba laughed which made Kiara smiled a bit. "But I'm actually pretty nervous about my solo hunt."

Simba frowned before he lowered his head and nuzzled the stressed out teen. Who went from a adopted daughter to a close friend. Kiara was a real help when his mother died, more than he can say about his mate.

Kiara had took his mind off the fact that his mother was gone. But reminded him that his mother was never truly gone, she made him remember the lesson his father once taught him. As long as he remembers who his mother was and what she have done, she'll always be alive in his heart.

"I'm sure that you will excel wonderfully."

It was just a friendly encouragement but Kiara couldn't help but like the pleasant waves that ran through her body. She tried to fight it every since she was a cub but it's clear as ever. She has a crush that turned into feelings for the king.

A deep scarlet blush crept across Kiara's cheeks causing Simba to chuckle.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable. Am I?"

Kiara swallowed her saliva and shook her head. She was a wreck and didn't know what to do. "Um..." Kiara began before she was intrupted by the all to familiar voice of the queen.

"Simba!"

The golden lion was shocked with the affection Nala was suddenly giving. It's been so long since he had connect this intimate but something was off.

"You know...I was thinking that we go and have some fun tonight in our medow. It's been a while since we mate." Nala grinned at the out of place look on Kiara's face.

As for Kiara, she swallowed back her saliva, which suddenly her mouth was dry. And Kiara didn't know why. Didn't she just have a drink? Kiara didn't know why, but she bolted. Unknowingly causing Nala to grin in triumphant.

Why was she so stupid? Of course, her and Simba would never happen. He still has a queen and more than likely sees her as the helpless cub he rescued. Now she couldn't get the thought of Simba mating out of her head. Why? All these questions began to make her head hurt.

Kiara had ran until she couldn't run anymore. With a winded breath, the golden orange teen collapsed to the ground. As her breathing began to return to normal, she heard someone step on a branch.

Kiara quickly stood on wobbly legs as she glanced around, scanning the area with cautious brown eyes. "Hello? Who's out there?"

Just as she turned her back to some bushes, a heavy force pinned her to the ground. Kiara looked over her bruised shoulder to stare into the hunger green eyes of Kion.

"Kion!" Kiara cried out. "What do you think you're doing!"

Kion was silent was a moment before smirking as he lowered his head and whispered in Kiara's ear. "To make you mine."

Kiara sobbed as unbelievable pain ran through her lower body as Kion competed the unholy action as he bit her neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bad Kion in deed. Here's the next chapter.**

It was a bit past high noon when the sound of laughter echoed through the Pridelands air. Laurens and Hamilton along with their families and Moreau were out on a outing. To celebrate the newly formed couple Hamilton and Laurens became.

Some would stick their noses up at thought of same sex couples. But not over joyed parents of the new couple. Of course, Waya and Usnavi wasn't biologically related to the teenage males but they along with Anna was proud of them, no matter their sexuality.

For Moreau, he wasn't creeped out like maybe Bandi or some of the other lionesses that overheard the news. Hamilton and Laurens are his best friends, he won't push them aside for basically falling in love.

Love doesn't discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes. And we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry. And we break, and make our mistakes.

That's what was in Anna, Waya and Usnavi's heads about the situation before them. The boys are happy and so are they.

A loud roar caused the two families, broading into one to halt. Felicity from in between her father's paws looked at her parents with fearful blue eyes. For being five months, she was very supportive of her big brother's decision.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

The tawny, dark brown mane lion looked around as well as the others to spot a scene that you'll only see in nightmares. "Moreau. Take Felicity back and get help."

The creamy, dark red small maned teen nodded before grabbing the tawny cub and bolting towards the kopje. While Usnavi wasted no time and charged towards the scene ahead.

Unaware of what's coming, Kion had finished his claiming. Just about to go for another round because it felt so good. When out of nowhere a large paw connected with his face. Sending him crashing to his side.

Kion grunted in pain before glaring as he bared his teeth at Usnavi. "You shouldn't have done that."

Usnavi snarled putting pressure on Kion's throat. "What are you going to do? Roar?"

Kion laid-back with a smirk. "No. Much better."

"Zuka Zumba!" a greyish, small white mane teen roared before pouncing on Usnavi.

The two rolled before Bunga was knocked off by Hamilton. The creamy beige teen growled before moving his dark brown eyes over to Laurens to see Kiara on his back, running towards priderock with Waya running after him.

Anna stepped with disappointment and disgust. "I don't believe this. No doubt this was your mother's idea." the creamy beige lioness shook her head before turning to head to priderock. "Come on. Don't do anything. Let Simba handle this."

Hamilton and Usnavi have a complicated relationship. It happens when a parent marry. But at the moment, they thought the same thing. That Simba was going to withheld punishment because Kion is his son.

 **...**

Simba was heated. He never thought that his son would do something so horrible in a million years. Was because he's angry that Kiara's going to be queen? Kion should of told him how he felt not acted out on how he felt. There's no way he couldn't possibly allow him to rule after him, now.

The golden lion paced anxiously in front of the small cave near the slope. Rafiki was in there looking Kiara over. He already knew that Kiara was raped, Kion's musky scent was all over the golden orange teen.

"Simba,"

Simba stopped pacing and looked up to see Anna and their aunt. "I know...but I don't know what to do."

A clearing of a throat caused the three look towards the small cave entrance to see Rafiki standing there with a distressed expression.

"You have to do what is best for Kiara." Rafiki said, it hurted but it's the truth.

Simba nodded before stepping up the promontory towards the peak. Before sighing and turning to face Rafiki, Anna and Nadra. "But that means exile. What about the Lion Guard?"

Rafiki clutched his staff before replying. "Tomorrow, you'll have a ceremony for a new leader. Under circumstances, the rules bends."

Simba took a deep breath. "I'm going to see Kiara. I need some time to think."

Anna nodded before looking around before spotting Bambi and Adela. "Hey guys. Could you come here a moment?"

The gold lioness and her creamy gold teen niece walked over to the creamy beige lioness.

"I'm sure you heard what happened. I need you two gather some lionesses and go hunt. Please, while I handle things here." Anna basically pleaded.

Adela and Bambi could clearly see the king's sister was stressed. They bowed before going to get a few lionesses to hunt.

Anna watched the hunting party head out from her spot sitting on the peak. A paw on hers caused Anna to look into the pale blue eyes of her good friend Tojo.

"Are you alright? I was visiting Chumvi when I heard the what happened."

Anna sighed before lying her head on the light cream lion's shoulder. "Everything is just messed up." taking a deep breath, Anna lifted her head and forced a smile. "So you seen Chumvi? Is he here?"

Tojo nodded before standing. "He and Caleb are staying in the cave behind priderock."

Anna looked at her friend with a raised eye brow. "Caleb is here?"

Tojo nodded as they turned the bend towards the path to the cave behind priderock. "Apparently, he's looking for his missing son."

Anna stopped walking as she looked back towards priderock where she knew her son and her boyfriend would be. She knew exactly who's Caleb's son and she also knew that there's going to be a shitload of drama.

Which is just great, with everything that's already happening. She didn't this on her shoulder as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. Things will be clearer soon.**

 **Ps; CandyLuv99, I'll do my best to make some more time for your OCs. As for everything else, we'll see.**

 **Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _Years Ago_

"Caleb!"

The young dark gold, black maned lion sighed before looking over his shoulder towards his younger sister. "Don't think you're going to say some sob story and I'm going to stay here. I'm not Tojo, I'm not wrapped around your paw!"

Waya shook her head before looking at her second oldest brother with disbelief in her amber eyes. "All I was going to say was, good luck. But you can take that and choke on it for all I care."

A young dull brown, darker brown maned lion shook his head before heading over the border. "You'll never learn."

Caleb sighed before turning and following his older brother across the border and into unknown terrain.

 _A Year And A Half Ago_

Caleb and his brother has been traveling for a little bit more than a year. Living as nomads, without a care in the world. On their travels, the brothers came to a pride on the other side of mountain where the mountain territories domain. The Waterfall pride. Where the members were of mostly white or grey.

Caleb and his brother, Chumvi were near the borders when the brothers caught sight of two lionesses arguing. The oldest was a bit over three years, had a whitish-beige pelt as the other was a year and a half, had a white pelt.

"Linda, it's not the end of the world!" the whitish-beige lioness, Ari yelled.

But the white teen lioness wasn't listening. She walked over to a pound and started to pace. Her ungraceful movements stirred up a bit of dust. "It's not fair!"

Ari sighed heavily, her dark green eyes full of symphony. "I know. But you have to, for your father."

Linda stopped pacing and glared at her mother. "But I don't love the prince. He's a jerk!"

Ari shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Linda, it's not the end of the world. Just go out there and do your best. No pressure."

Linda shook her head with a scoff, before running off into the pride's domain. It was her solo hunt and a alot was riding with her succeeding. Her mother expected her to take down something big, so she have a good chance to impress the king and his son.

If she marries the prince then her sick dad won't get kicked out of the pride. So impressing the royals is what she tends to do.

Linda had her hazel eyes locked on a wounded male water buffalo. She knew that she shouldn't take on such prey alone but she had to kill something worthy. Or face her mother disappointment and the fact that the king wasn't impressed enough to make her his son's mate.

Linda had nearly flattened herself to the ground, completely hidden from the herd's view. Linda raised a bit and was about to launch herself on her target when she suddenly felt the ground under her began to shake. Linda looked up from her hiding place to gasp as her eyes widened with fear at the sight of the herd rushing towards her in a cloud of dust.

 _'Stampede!'_

Linda cried in her head before she and turned before bolting from the charging beasts.

Linda ran as fast as she could, but her lungs burned for air as her paws hurt from running. Just as she thought to give up a golden blur tackled her out of the way. Linda coughed as the dust from the stampede got in her throat. Soon it cleared and the princess slowly and weakly stood up. She looked around and her eyes widen when she saw a well built dark gold, black mane lion standing a bit from her.

 _'He's handsome!'_

"Are you alright?"

Linda shook her head before looking at the male standing in front of her. "Yes..." then her eyes narrowed. "Rogue! What are you doing trespassing!"

The dark gold lion glared with common but charming black eyes. "First of all _Princesa_ , my name is Caleb. And I was wondering if I could stay."

Linda wasn't sure but thought that since this male rescued her. The least she could do is take him to the king. "Follow me. I'm pretty sure, that the king wants to thank you for saving one of his pride members."

But Linda didn't know that with the presence of this new male, her life will change drastically.

 **...**

 _A few months later_

Rain.

Rain kissed her back as the young adult lioness heaved in and out rapidly. She was quite young, but strong. One of the strongest lionesses in the pride, to be accurate. She cried a little as she pushed; the weather didn't help either. Linda tried to encourage herself, but she didn't have the guts to find her voice. Again, an agonizing roar broke through the skies. She was exhausted: it had almost been an hour since she last arrived. The young lioness licked her lips and grimaced as another sharp pain hit her stomach.

Her legs were curled up with her tail tuft laying in between. Her hazel eyes shot open as she continued to push.

Linda had been here for hours—but it was all worth it. The slightest crack of life had just been birthed. Blood was puddled around the lioness and her two cubs, and the mewing continued. She felt the tiniest ponder of their delicate bodies fall onto the blooded leaves that surrounded them.

"Finally," she was relieved in her mind, to birth the newest members of the Waterfall pride, and perhaps the newest heirs—since after all she was engaged to the future king. Just the thought of these cubs made her think of the family she had left behind. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, she distanced herself from her pride-mates, too afraid to expose her largest mistake she had committed in her life. Mating with a rouge instead of her betrothed. But she didn't care; she didn't love the lion she was meant to love. She was in love with another lion.

Caleb.

Her savoir in more than one way. They were never meant to be, but their last meeting was taken advantage of, resulting in these two little felines Linda had just birthed. She licked the new products of her and Caleb with a smile, tasting the blood of birth she had just exposed to the world. The rain trickled on them, making the cubs mewl louder.

Mew...Mew...

Linda sighed out of exhaustion, looking towards her colorless paws in shame. "What've I done?" she questioned herself, as if she knew the answer.

But she did, but she didn't want to believe it. Aria gaped towards the other younger cub that tried to find its way towards her breasts. The lioness extended a claw, wincing as she did so. Did she really want to kill the cubs? She had no other choice.

Linda grabbed the first cub, closing her eyes.

Mew...mew...MEW!

But she couldn't return to the pride either, her only way to save her cubs was to run. Since being betrothed, she didn't have any choice. Since mating with a rouge, she didn't have any choice.

 _A Bit Before A Month Later_

She couldn't do it anymore. Leaving her pride for a couple of cubs she had out of witlock. Linda had to return and marry the prince. It was what's best for her and her family.

Grabbing her son and daughter, Laurens and Raiden. The white lioness headed over to a cliff, where a river lies below. Closing her eyes, Linda took a deep breath before dropping the cubs into the river.

Before turning to head back to her prince without looking back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for the late update, been really sick these last few days. But enough about that, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The sounds of a argument caused Anna to groan before she and Tojo reached the cave entrance behind priderock. Cussing and growling bounced off the walls, Anna and Tojo entered to see the ones arguing was Waya and a dark gold, black maned lion.

After watching for a while, Anna had enough. The creamy beige lioness furrowed her eye brow as she scrunched up her nose. "Alright. Enough, I'm sure that there's a mature way we can settle this."

The dark gold lion turned his black eyes to the pair that just entered. To smirk when he saw who it was. "Well. Well. Well, isn't it the Beauty and the Retard."

"Caleb!" Cato growled from by Waya's side.

Anna ignored the confused expression from Tojo, she took a deep breath before focusing on Caleb. "Why are you here?"

Caleb faked like he was hurt by placing a paw on his heart with a pained expression. "Wow. I feel the love." after a moment a silence, he cleared his throat before brushing back his mane. "Alright. I heard from a reliable source that my missing son is here."

"Who the hell is your source and your son?!" Waya demanded as she glared at her brother.

Anna sighed deeply before looking at her friend who they both knew one day they would be in-laws. "Laurens is his son."

Waya gasped before narrowing her amber eyes. "I don't care if you're his biological father. You're not taking him!"

Caleb laughed. "That's funny. You said it yourself, I'm his biological father. Not Malka or some rogue you been playing house with. Me."

A large dull brown, darker brown maned lion shook his head before glaring at Caleb. "Come on, Cal'. Why do you have to be a ass?"

"This is my son!" Caleb growled at his brother.

"You mean my son!" Waya roared. "I raised him since he was a bit before a month! Because the lioness you fucked, tossed him in the river! So, no you are not taking Laurens. He's happy here. With me and his boyfriend!"

Caleb's black eyes widened. "Did you say 'boyfriend'?"

Tojo spoke up, the first time since entering the cave. "Yes. Laurens is dating Anna's son."

Caleb scoffed. "This settles it. You are not fit to be a mother. If you let my son become gay."

Anna snarled, baring her teeth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! My son is gay, but I think I did a remarkable job."

"Of course, you did. Don't let him get to you." Tojo said giving Anna a small nuzzle.

Cato absolutely had enough. "Regardless if you think that your sister is a bad mother. Which she isn't, it's Laurens decision."

Anna sighed in relief when Caleb relaxed. "I have to get back and check on things. We'll finish this conversation with Laurens tomorrow. Goodnight."

Anna made a quick retreat out of the cave, up the path back to priderock. Eager to get away from that prick and to loose Tojo before he started asking questions.

 **...**

As the sun's golden rays spread across the Pridelands, Simba stood at the peak looking over his kingdom. The golden lion had just sent out Zazu to fetch the remainder of the Lion Guard. He had a hunch on how today will go. Which made the weight he already carrying on his shoulders intensified by tons.

This is the time when he really, truly needs Nala around but she never is. Always disappearing, Nala don't even sleep by his side anymore. Hasn't since Kopa died, nothing has ever been the same since then.

A clearing of a throat caused Simba to jump slightly before looking towards the source to shake his head with a small chuckle.

"I didn't mean to scare you." came Kiara's soft voice.

Simba smiled before giving the golden orange teen a nuzzle that he unknowingly sent butterflies dancing in the teen's stomach. "I was just thinking. Besides, you you be resting?"

Kiara rolled her brown eyes. "I'll rest but..I just want to see the kingdom bathed in the sun glow. Truly mesmerizing."

Simba couldn't help but smile before he focused his orange eyes on four figures apporching the kopje. With a deep breath, Simba stood and gave another nuzzle to Kiara's cheek. "I have something to do. How about we go for a walk later?"

Kiara nodded and went to head back to the small cave but stopped and turned to face Simba again. "Just so you know, I know that you're choosing a new guard leader. So, I just want to say that in every great hero is a greater heart."

Simba was stunned by Kiara's words. All he could do was watch her continue to the cave by the slope. Shaking his head, Simba made his way down the slope and towards the Lion Guard lair. When Simba entered he was surprised by the commotion going on.

Then as he spotted blood and a bunch of fur he knew what happened. With the confirmation he received as he stared at the horror scene, he was absolutely knew what happened.

The four young huntresses that Simba had watching Kion and Bunga, were dead. Nothing but blood and heaps of fur scattered around the lair.

"Kion and Bunga wouldn't do this." the teenage hippo exclaimed, shaking his large head.

The white egret perched on the goldish teen cheetah, took a intake of breath. "I know Beshte. But it's pretty much clear, we lost our friends to the dark side."

Simba listened to the young animal's conversation, he really hoped that wasn't the case. But looking at the mess lying in front of him, he knew that his son was way down the deep end. He can only pray that he finds someone who can help him see the good again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews. I really don't like Caleb either.**

A few weeks passed and things have calmed down...a bit. Kion has left a unstable rift in the pride. After the rest of the pride caught wind of what happened to the four young lionesses. More chaos erupted, it was like with Scar all over again.

But life must go on. The next day, Simba invited the rest of the guard and this time, Kiara, Anna and Hamilton down to the waterhole. There Simba announced the new leader was going to be Hamilton. Not because of the blood flowing through the now two year old veins but because he showed courage more than once and knows when it's a great time to fight.

There was some disagreements, but Simba stood by his decision. After all his father and all the other great rulers of the past gave their blessing. Now Prince Hamilton was the new leader of the Lion Guard.

On the day that marks the third week since Kiara was assulted, the year and seven months lioness currently at the waterhole drinking when she was suddenly joined.

Kiara had looked up just to see a day older dark cream teen lioness that she thought hated her. "Tiifu?"

Tiifu rolled her pale green eyes before moving around the other side of the waterhole to stand in front of the chosen heir. "I'm not going to beat around the damn bush. I need your help."

Kiara blinked a few times, trying to figure out if she was imagining things. Ever since they were young cubs Kiara thought they were out for her. She knows that Zuri's mother was a follower of the queen, who definitely hates her and to be frank, she's not to keen on Nala either. And because she's with the lion she currently fell in love with.

"Kiara!"

The golden orange teen lioness shook her head and looked at the other young female. "Oh sorry. Did you say something..."

Tiifu's eyes held a bit of concern as they landed on Kiara's pale face. She took a reluctantly step forward for Kiara to take a step back. The golden orange teen swayed before she rushed off towards a nearby bush.

Tiifu raised a eyebrow frowning. Kiara wipped away the saliva off her muzzle before moving her teary brown eyes up as she flopped down.

"Kiara. I know that you don't want to hear this, least of all from me but you're pregnant."

Kiara starred at the queen's niece in horror. Sweat began to formed as she started to stuttered. "Hhhhow do you know?"

Tiifu sighed before helping Kiara up. "Because I'm pregnant as well. Two months along."

Kiara couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head before standing up. "Walk with me towards Rafiki's tree."

Tiifu nodded before walking besides Kiara as they headed towards the sherman's tree. When they got there they were greeted by Bambi instead of the crazed, but wise mandrill.

The creamy gold teen was absolutely confused to see her friend with Tiifu. "I'm surprised to see you around Kiara. Change of a heart?"

Tiifu glared before sighing. "The things that Zuri is willing to do isn't what my parents wanted. Plus, I miss hanging with my brother. On a plus side, Kiara is not bad at all."

Kiara smiled warmly at her new friend before looking at Bambi. "Is Rafiki around?"

Bambi shook her head. "He was called away to assist the king. I'm here because I'm training to be a Sherman. I know the basic. So what do you need?"

Kiara shared a look with Tiifu before turning back to Bambi. "I need a confirmation."

Bambi instantly understand. Nodding her head, she waved a white color paw over the ground in front of her. "Can you lie down?"

Kiara obeyed and laid on her side. She jumped a few times as Bambi ran her paws over her body to stop at her lower stomach.

Bambi stood and took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm afraid that you are in deed pregnant."

Kiara's eyes budged as tears instantly fell. Whatever hope she had of ever being with Simba died down. Sure the cub was his grandcub but he wouldn't want her, she's tainted.

 **...**

During the past three weeks, Kion and Bunga had been traveling non-stop. Only breaking for a moment of rest and scavenging of bugs here and there. With the lack of the proper nutrition and rest, things started to get hazy.

Therefore the two runaways didn't notice that they were headed for a area with weak ground support. When they did, it was too late. Kion and Bunga fell in a pit that the ground made as it began to crack and open up. Debris and sand fell in on top of them, knocking them unconscious.

Kion didn't know how long they were there. Just that he was the first one and the only one to wake. He dug his greyish friend out from under the rocks and boulders, but the way Bunga fell, it broke his neck. At least he died without suffering. He, on the other hand had a sprained paw.

It was past noon when a gloomy show fell over the hole he was in. Kion looked up to stare into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hey. You okay down there?"

Kion shook his head. He didn't know the last time he had water but he knew that his voice was a no go. But the figure on the surface had disappeared and returned with a vine. Kion grabbed the dark green vine and made a tricky climb up with a sprained left paw. But eventually, he made it to the top where he collapsed on his stomach.

That's when he got a pretty good look at his savior. The figure was a stocky golden lion no more than a bit over two years old. He had a large mix color mane of brown and red.

"You okay kid. Anything broken?"

Kion shook his head before raising his left paw. The lion looked at it and understood. So he gently placed the golden yellow teen on his broad back before slowly moving away from the death trap area until he reached a plain of grass where he broke of until a run.


	23. Chapter 23

**I agree, poor Kiara. Here's to another chapter, enjoy.**

Simba had spent practically the whole day negotiating with the water buffaloes and the elephants. When Simba did return to priderock, he was exhusted. As he raised his paw to step up the slope, his ears perked at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name.

He knew that it was Kiara calling him. But it's something about her calling him 'Simba' that makes him shiver in a pleasant way. The golden lion turned to face the incoming teen who was with Tiifu. But the dark cream teen broke off to head over to her brother, Moreau who was currently with their parents and Anna not that far away.

Simba went to say 'how was your day?' but when Kiara got close enough he saw that she was far away. "Kiara? Is something wrong?"

Kiara had more fresh tears falling down her cheek which made Simba feel more concerned. "Promise you won't hate me?"

Simba couldn't believe the what he just heard. He shook his head before pulling Kiara into a embrace, letting Kiara rest her head on his red mane. "Shh. There's nothing that you can do to get me to hate you. Absolutely nothing."

Kiara listened to his words and knew that he was telling the truth. So on the heat of the moment, Kiara pulled away before quickly crashing her muzzle onto the king's. When she finally came to terms with what was happening, she stepped back with a horrified expression.

"I-I am so...so sorry."

Simba stood, frozen to the spot he was. Staring blankly as Kiara ran off. A million of questions running through his head. What made her kiss him? More importantly, why did he like it so much?

A brush against the shoulder knocked the golden lion out of his head before turning to see his sister staring at Simba. He chuckled before looking away. "I assume that you saw that?"

Anna looked away and her brother's gaze, the direction of where Kiara ran and sighed. "We all did. What are you going to do? And don't say it's a faze, she'll outgrow it."

Simba groaned before turning his head back to face the creamy beige lioness. "Then what do you want me to say?! That I liked it, because I did! A little too much and it's eating me alive! Because I want more but it's wrong!"

Anna looked back to the area she was at with Mheetu and his family. Glad that they were no longer there, with a deep breath Anna turned back to her brother. "I am not a fool. Nor is half of the pride, Kiara has feelings for you and you have feelings for her. Make it official, dump that bitch you have now and take Kiara as your queen."

Simba shook his head before stalking off, calling over his shoulder. "It's wrong. She's only a teenager. I-"

Anna trotted a bit before jumping in Simba's path. "Kings take overly young lionesses as their mates all the time. This time, you'll be the king who does it out of love."

Simba looked away, thinking about what his sister said. He returned his focus on Anna as she began to speak again.

"Then wait for her to turn two. She'll be a full adult, better?" Anna asked with a smile.

Simba thought about it before dashing off after Kiara's scent. "Thanks sis! You're the best!"

Anna smiled before turning to find her own family.

 **...**

Kion was placed in a pretty spacious cave. The golden lion that rescued him left to fetch the leaders of the pride they were in. A nice elderly lion had wrapped his sprained paw with some herbs and a large leaf. He also was given some foul tasting medicine to ease the pain, which was making him a bit drowsy.

A loud snarl, knocked Kion out of his drowsy state. Just in time to catch a young dark gold lioness enter the cave. Her dark green eyes boring into his very soul as she bared her teeth.

"Who the hell are you! Intruder!"

"Raiden!" the golden lion shouted, entering the cave. "He's a guest. Accepted by your parents."

A few new presences entered the cave. The first of the four entering the cave was a largely built, larger than the golden lion. He had a tawny beige pelt and a massive brownish mane. Followed by a insanely beautiful creamy white lioness, then a young tawny, brownish mane lion and a young creamy lioness.

The young lion and lioness was later joined by the snarling dark gold lioness, where the young lion stood in the middle.

The golden lion bowed before introducing the new lions with a bow. "The royal family of Artemis kingdom. King Caesar, his lovely mate Queen Mbuya. Their three children; Prince Philip, Princess Promis and Princess Raiden."

Caesar dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Cullen. You are dismissed."

Cullen bowed once again before leaving the cave. Caesar cleared his thought, to get the attention back on him.

"Now you know who were are. May we know who we have welcomed into our home?"

Kion thought about a false name but if ever his real identity got out. It'll cause real trouble, of course he knew that his father probably warned the surrounding kingdoms that are alliance to the Pridelands about him. But Grandma Sarabi always said, to 'stay true'.

"My name is Kion. I am from the Pridelands. My parents are King Simba and Queen Nala."

"Hmm." Caesar nodded. "I heard a bit about you from the passing birds, young prince. I believe sometime will do you wonderfully."

Kion ran a lot of ways things could turn in his head but out of the hundreds of scencerios, this wasn't one of them. "I'll be honored, sir."

"Manners." Caesar laughed heartily. "I like you. Rest and we talk later about where to go from there."

Kion nodded in understanding before lying his head down over his crossed paws. He watched the royal family leave before closing his exhusted green eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

A few months went by and it was time for Tiifu to give birth. Jiana, Tiifu's mother was inside the small cave near the slope with her daughter along with Kiara and her friend, Teshi. Outside was a extremely worried grandpa-to-be. Felicity sat in between Moreau's paws laughing at her friend's father while they waited for the new cub or cubs to be born.

Across from that group was a sulking Simba. It's been two months and he hasn't had the time to speak to Kiara about what happened and to tell her how he feels. Mostly he's afraid of what, he wasn't exactly sure. But the supense was killing him.

"Let me guess? You haven't talked to Kiara yet?"

Simba sighed inwardly, already knowing who joined him. "What gave it away?"

Anna looked from the small cave entrance to her brother. "Besides the fact that you're a sulking mess. Oh, I still have a bitch for a sister-in-law."

Simba rolled his orange eyes before turning his attention to the yellowish lioness that exited the cave. Just as Kiara exited and made a quick haste down the slope followed by his brother-in-law. The golden lion sighed before looking at Jiana as she began to announce the satus of the new arrival.

Meanwhile, Usnavi had followed his niece to a in close cove. It was quite beautiful, a large cave on the side of the valley and a pond laid out in front of the cave. Purple and blue blossoms scattered throughout the area along with light green grass.

"Did Simba send you to follow me, Uncle Usnavi?"

The tawny lion shook his head before apporching the golden orange teen sitting in the cave entrance. "I came to ask how you and the cub."

Kiara sighed deeply before looking up towards the sun-setting sky. "Do you know how many times the thought of killing myself or causing much harm so I'll lose the cub, have crossed my mind?"

Usnavi was stunned into silence but Kiara went on.

"Millions. But then, the a few days after the thoughts started...I got a visit."

 _Two Months Ago_

It's been a few days since she found out that she was pregnant and when she stupidity kissed the king. She had began to avoid him as best as she could. Now she called a majestic cove home. The sun had fell beyond the horizon and the stars were twinkling above. Kiara gave a heavy sigh before closing her brown eyes and falling asleep.

 _When Kiara had awoken, she noticed that it was in a different area then the cave in the cove where she fell asleep in. The area was bright with extra lush green grass surrounding the area. The sky was a extra bright sapphire blue with a bright sun shinning down. But it wasn't hot, more or less it was cool._

 _But like she thought when she first awoke, this wasn't her cave or the Pridelands. Had someone kidnapped her? Just as Kiara started to panic a golden light, shimmered before it took form of a lioness._

 _Kiara's brown eyes widened as she watched the lioness' appearance show. She had creamy gold fur that illuminated by a golden glow. Her eyes were a soft brown, it was as though she was staring at her reflection._

 _ **"Do not fret my daughter."**_

 _Kiara's face instantly paled as her ears twitched. Mother? Kiara stood still until the shock wore off and a big smile formed before she ran over and embraced the lioness._

 _ **"Mother! I wish you were here!"**_

 _The lioness smiled before nuzzling her daughter lovingly._ _ **"I wish so as well, my darling princess."**_

 _Kiara closed her eyes and let the tears fall._ _ **"Why did you have to go?"**_

 _ **"Everyone has it's time...but what's left behind would grow more grand than before."**_

 _Kiara nuzzled against her mother's chest._ _ **"I feel so alone."**_

 _Kiara's mother purred as she nuzzled her namesake._ _ **"But you're not alone. You have friends and family, a new life on the way. Plus I'll always be with you."**_

 _Kiara looked away with a depressed sigh._ _ **"I feel...I'm not sure exactly what it is but I don't want to give birth to this cub."**_

 _Kiara's mother nodded in understanding._ _ **"I understand. I'm afraid that I felt just like you when I found out that I was going to have you. But, Anna helped me through. Helped me see the blessing inside of the disaster. You nor the cub you're carrying asked to be made. It's not your or your cub's fault what happened. Remember, something special grows in the wake of those who we cherished are gone. No matter what, I'll always love you, my Little Furaha..."**_

 _Present time_

"...I woke up and it was all a dream. But it felt so real,"

Usnavi was quiet for a while before blinking as he felt his senses return. "I know what you mean. After I was attacked by your father, my mother...your grandmother came to me. She died before the take over, became mysteriously ill. So, I know what you are going through."

Kiara inhaled and exhaled before turning to her uncle. "Well, thanks for the talk. I'm going to call it early."

Usnavi watched his niece head into the cave behind her before standing making the terk back to priderock.

 **...**

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted her head at the sound of a loud roar. Months has passed and Kiara had gone in labor. Simba paced back and forth, nearly making another path. Usnavi was anxious as well but he stayed seated by Anna near the small cave.

Inside the small cave near the slope, Kiara was left alone as Rafiki walked out to get Simba and her uncle. While she was alone she took the opportunity to look over her new daughter. She smiled lovingly at her daughter who had crawled over to nurse. She was truly a beautiful cub. She had tawny gold fur, and she had her nose. She so badly wanted to pinn her hate, the anger that she feels for Kion on her but she can't. She had given birth to this wonderful little lioness. She will grow to be something and make her proud. She's her happiness and everything. She smiled when she realized the perfect name for her little princess.

''Kiara."

The now two year old golden orange lioness looked up and smiled when her brown eyes landed on her the king and her uncle. It's been a crazy four months, trying to be comfortable around Simba who she very much still has feelings for. But she learned to act like nothing happened that day she kissed him.

The tawny lion head bump his niece before smiling down at his great-neice as Simba gave Kiara a nuzzle.

"What's her name?"

Kiara smiled down at her daughter and gave her head a lick. "Furaha."

Furaha mewed before blinking her eyes open to reveal a pair of bright orange orbs. Kiara gasped, her daughter's eyes look just like Simba's and Sarabi's. A soft yawn brought Simba out of his thoughts to see Kiara yawning. Furaha was snuggled up to his mother's side, sound asleep.

Simba bend down and nuzzled Kiara and Furaha. "Sleep sweetheart. I'll check on you two later."

Kiara nodded before lying her head near her daughter before closing her eyes. Simba and Usnavi smiled before exiting the cave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to next chapter, enjoy.**

It's been a few days since Kiara gave birth to Furaha. It was early morning and Tiifu was assigned to join the current morning hunting party. She had left her son, Severus with her brother and father while she went to get a drink from the waterhole before joining the hunt.

As the dark cream lioness lapped up the cool water, she wasn't expecting to be visited by her old friends or thought to be friends, Bandi and Zuri. Tiifu groaned, she tried her hardest to avoid them but she guess she has to face them eventually.

"Hi, guys-"

Zuri snarled cutting Tiifu off. "Don't act like everything is well. You betrayed us."

Tiifu frowned before glaring. "I have betrayed no one. But my family. Besides I must do what's right for my son."

Bandi growled, taking a step forward. "And you didn't tell us you were pregnant. Who's the father?"

Tiifu sighed, she regretted mating with Severus' father but she wouldn't trade her son for the world. "Caleb."

Bandi and Zuri was speechless before Zuri shook her head as she found her voice.

"What about the plan? You made a vow, you-"

Tiifu growled, cutting off the burnt orange lioness. "Nala is my aunt. But my loyalty is where my parents and brother are. Besides, my son assigned a place among Princess Furaha. As a guard of sorts, his future is looking bright and I won't ruin it for my aunts'petty revenge."

Tiifu saw her mother with the rest of the hunting party heading out. Tiifu dipped her head in a dismissal before trotting off after the rest of the hunting party.

A few weeks later, Kiara was to her strength and it was the day of her solo hunt. She was really nervous about it, a lot was riding on her succeeding. The golden orange lioness was currently sitting in the main cave with Anna. She was to emerge first then she would follow.

The creamy beige lioness gave her a reassuring smile before heading out of the cave. With a deep breath, Kiara stood and followed. Kiara emerges at the beginning of the trail where Simba, Anna and Hamilton stood waiting. Her nerves was eating her alive, she couldn't help the fretful expression until Rafiki who was standing by the path spoke to her.

"Kiara. You have nothing to worry about."

Kiara nodded even though she was far from believing it. As she continued down the path the pride expressed their thoughts about her growing up and becoming the lioness she was.

"My, have you grown." Jiana smiled warmly as Kiara walked by.

At the end of the emembled pride sat Simba and Hamilton. Both looking vaguely glum, before Kiara reached the end of the path, where Anna apporched and nuzzled the younger lioness.

"You'll do just fine."

Kiara nuzzled the creamy beige lioness before moving her brown eyes to Simba who seem far away. "Simba...You promise to let me do this on my own?"

Simba has been protective ever since she was a cub. The incident with Kion didn't help matters, only made it worse. But now Furaha, who has just begun walking and talking is being sheltered by the king's protective ways.

Simba glanced at Anna, Anna smirked as she raised a eyebrow at her brother. The golden lion rolls his orange eyes upward acquiescently.

"Alright...I promise."

Kiara smiles before rushing forward to embrace the king, buring her head in the older lion's red mane. While Timon and Pumbaa broke down into tears, comically, Kiara looks over to Hamilton who walks over and pulls her into a embrace.

"Be careful, Kiara."

Kiara nuzzled the creamy beige lion's cheek and smiles brightly. "I will. Don't worry, I'll be back with something good."

Hamilton gave a small smile, not at all convinced. He was soon joined by Simba as they watched Kiara run into the savannah.

Simba suspiciously looked around before moving his orange eyes to his nephew. "Make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

Hamilton nodded before climbing down the kopje and silently followed after his half-sister and best friend.

 **...**

In Artemis, Kion had been enjoying his life in his new home. But it never went a moment where he didn't think about what he has done. Not only did he rape the lioness he loves but he murdered four innocent lionesses that were just following his father's orders.

He should of never listened to his mother. But no matter how much his mother had got into his head, he was to blame. No matter how he looked at it, he was the one who sinfully attacked Kiara and used the roar on the four lionesses.

It's been more than five months since he became a official member of the Artemis kingdom and a contributing member to the pride. He has joined the royal guard, his CO; Cullen.

Suddenly feeling not alone anymore, Kion looked up from his reflection in the water in front of him to see the large golden, multi color mane lion standing by him.

Cullen looked from the calm waters to the golden yellow lion besides him. "You must have been really deep in thought. I been here for a moment now."

Kion gave a weak smile before looking back at his reflection with a look of disgust. Which didn't go unnoticed.

"How are you settling in?"

Kion sighed deeply before lifting his head to look at Cullen most once again. "Alright. Just hard to get by what I have done."

Cullen nodded before placing a pale yellow paw on Kion's. "Everyone makes mistakes. You can either choose to learn from them and do better or choose to continue down that dark path. You have made the big step towards being a better lion. And that's something to be proud of."

Cullen bend down and nuzzled Kion's cheek before standing and leaving a unknowingly daze Kion behind. Kion didn't know what has come over him. Suddenly from that small gesture, his heart is racing like he was on a hunt. And he suddenly felt flustered, shaking his head he figured that a rest is what he needs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, it seems that Kion is figuring things out. Enjoy the chapter.**

Kiara was just as excited as she was nervous. This was her opportunity to make something of herself, to prove that she isn't just some cub that the king rescued. She wanted something that her daughter would be proud of, she wanted her daughter to have something to believe in, a reason to be her hero.

When it came to nervousness, a lot was riding on her succeeding. She wanted to prove to Simba that she wasn't the cub she rescued but a lioness. Her feelings were still very much strong and hurted to know that all her dreams and fantasies would never become a reality.

But it was addictive, she couldn't help to do the littlest things that would earn that smile she loves so damn much. Which is why she was currently hunting a herd of Thompson gazelles, Simba's favorite choice of prey. Kiara took her training with Anna and Nadra, crouched low where she blended with the grass. This was the second attempt at a hunt, her emotions running freely caused her not to focus.

She went to move forward when her ears perked at the sound of a twig breaking. The herd lifted their heads in alert before prancing off in fright.

"Shit," Kiara growled as she stomped a paw on the ground. When went to go after the herd, the wind blew bringing a familiar scent. "Hamilton..?"

There were a few mumbles and inchorent curses before the little over two year old creamy beige, dark brown mane lion stood from his hiding place. Hamilton looked up to winch when Kiara's expression went from disbelief to fuming.

Kiara pinned her ears back as she narrowed her brown eyes. "Were...Were you following me!?"

Hamilton said nothing but lowered his head and sighed. But that was all the information Kiara needed. The golden orange lioness growled as she turned away.

"I can't believe this! I don't believe you!" Kiara whipped her head around and glared at the slightly older male. "How could you do this to me!"

Hamilton looked up to respond when his dark brown eyes widened as he noticed a fire blazing on the horizon. And the herd of Thompson gazelles was stampeding back their direction.

"Kiara, run!"

Kiara follows Hamilton's gaze and her face pales before she began to run the opposite way with Hamilton and the herd trampling behind them as flocks of birds flew overhead.

During their escape, Kiara somehow had got separated from Hamilton. She found herself trapped and hemmed on all sides, choking on the thick black smoke. Up ahead, Kiara sees a high ledge over the blazing flames, she rushes forward. Before she leaps up and tries with all her strength to climb up the side. Upon reaching the the top, Kiara collapses.

Appearing from the thick smoke was Kovu and Taka. They loom over the bit younger female, where Kiara momentarily opens her eyes to see two pairs of teeth bared, then she loses consciousness again.

Taka went to grab Kiara first but stepped back when his brother growled at him. The young brownish, black maned lion scowled as he watched Kovu grab Kiara by the nape of her neck and throws her unconscious body on top of his and began to run off. Taka growled before running after them.

A burning tree falls in their path causing Kovu to fall off a cliff and into the river below. Taka slides down a slope of the climb and instantly dive into the cool water. Taka emerges with Kiara's scruff in his jaws. He swims to shore with his brother following.

One on land, Kiara begins to gain consciousness, gasping for air.

"Where am I?" Kiara merely asked mostly to herself not expecting a answer. So she was beyond shocked and a bit frightened when she received a response.

"You're safe in the Pridelands."

Kiara quickly looked up to see two broad young lions, a bit older than herself smirking down at her. Her shock instantly disappeared as she growled. "Who do you think you are?"

The brownish male scoffed, his bright green eyes that reminded her of the queen and Kion glisten. "I think we're the ones that saved your life."

Kiara stood with a glare fix on both unknown males. "I had everything under control!"

Both males chuckled before the bit older dark brown, darker brown maned lion spoke with a agonizing smirk on his muzzle. "Not where we were standing."

Kiara growled before turning to stalk away. "Move downwind!"

But before she could get anywhere, her path was blocked by the brownish lion. Kiara growled with a glare before moving to go another direction but the dark brown lion blocked that path too. Kiara huffed in frustration as she continued to leave the area.

But it ended with Kiara jumping from side to side, unknowingly to the young lioness she had done this before. Soon Kovu begin to get bored and decided to spike her memory as he leapt in front of the golden orange lioness.

"What are you doing?"

Kiara stopped moving as she stared at the lion in front of her before moving her eyes to the other male that was smirking by the dark brown lion's side. Memories of that day when she was a cub returned. The ruggish outsider and his brother, she had never really forgotten about them. Just kept it to herself, because the outsiders were off limits.

"Kovu? Taka?"

The brothers respond with a smug smirk as Simba and Hamilton ran over roaring followed by Anna and few of the pride.

"Kiara, you're alright!" Anna exclaimed as she nuzzled the younger lioness. Happy that she wasn't hurt or lost in the fire.

Kiara pulled away, shaken by Simba and Hamilton's ferocious to her old friends. Before the betrayal returned and she growled. "How could you break your promise...you promised to let me do this on my own!"

Simba glanced at his nephew who was joined by Laurens. The creamy beige lion lowered his head as the light gold lion nuzzled him. Simba tore his eyes away to look at Kiara. "I almost lost you! No more hunts, not ever!"

Kiara gasped before narrowing her brown eyes. "You can't do that! Besides I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu and Taka-"

"Kovu and Taka?" Simba looks at the young males before roaring at them. A intense feeling of protectiveness building up.

Anna was applaud by her brother's ferocity. "Simba?"

Simba snorted before looking at the Outsiders. "So what? You saved her?"

Everyone looks at the Kovu and Taka as they nodded.

Simba growled, "Why?"

"We humbly ask to join your pride."

Simba immediately roared, "No! You two were banished with the other Outsiders."

Kovu stood tall and said proudly. "We have left the Outsiders. We are rogues. Judge us now, for what we are... or are we to be blamed for a crime we didn't commit?"

Hamilton growled at the two while Simba snarls as the golden lion paces around. Anna looks hard at her brother and king hard.

"Simba... you owe them your lo-heir's life."

Zazu flies down and says, "Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in their debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Simba paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.

"My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you two really are."

Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back on the brothers.

"Hmph! Riffraff."

Zazu flies off. They all make their way back to priderock, with Taka and Kovu walking behind Simba growling to their selves.

 **...**

Princess Raiden was away for the past two months in a half visiting one of Artemis' neighbors, the Desert Empire. It was to secure the alliance between the two kingdoms, from her understanding, her new friend went through this when he was a adolescent. Traveling up the mountains to the gorilla domain to secure a alliance.

At first, Raiden completely despised the runaway prince. But after some time, she got to know him and they became friends. Who was actually one of things she missed while away besides her other best friend, Cullen and her family.

The young dark gold lioness was traveling through a dusty valley when shefound an old den and rested for awhile before continuing her journey. But as the young lioness walked, she felt she was being watched. But she ignored it and continued walking. By time morning came, Raiden saw the outline of trees that marked Artemis' borders. With a happy laugh, the princess bolted towards the trees. Right before she could reach the borderline, she was tackled by a black mass.

Raiden looked over her shoulder to stared in horror before screaming.

Not far away was a three year old pale white, honey blonde maned lion. He was furious with his pride's new ruler, King Lucius. The son of the former ruler, King Royce and Queen Linda. Lucius was younger than himself but he helped shape the new king into the lion he is.

They were best friends, truly. Brothers more likely. It really hurted him when he was exiled. The Waterfall pride was all he knew and now he has to find another pride that's willing to accept another male. Not all prides are welcoming to more than one male in the pride.

He was about to rest for a while when a loud scream reached his pale white ears. With a new burst engery over came him. He ran out towards the scream, where a large, really large black lion was mounted over a young dark gold lioness, that looked like she just barely made it to two years.

"Help!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

The pale white lion growled before running full speed and tackled the lion. The two rolled a bit before the black lion rolled out of the way and hitting other lion's head on the ground. The pale white lion shook his head and tackled the lion. This time he remembered Royce old training and used his back legs and flipped the lion over.

"Leave or I will kill you!"

The lion laughed and spit at him before he knew it, he slashed the black lion's neck. After some shaky breathes, the pale white lion stepped back with a cry of despair.

"I'm a murderer..."

He knew what he said but he hoped that his threat would be just that and sent the male retreating.

The lioness walked over to him slowly but soon made it to him. "Thank you."

The pale white lion looked at the dark gold lioness and seen she was beautiful and...what's that smell.

"Um...no problem."

For Raiden she couldn't stop looking at the large, broading male. He had a bit more muscle than Cullen, his large head was crowned with a handsomely honey blonde mane. The lion's mane was in a gentleman bad-boy style. The tuff was combed out, where some blonde bangs fell nicely above his eyes, which was a intense gold.

Raiden shook her head, blushing as she knew she was caught starring. "May I know my hero's name?"

"Jasper."

Simple but she loved the sound of it. Raiden smiled before turning to continue her journey back home. "I'm sure that my father would like to thank you for saving his daughter."

Jasper quickly understood. He saved a princess, he quickly trotted to join the princess' side. He forgot about the unfair treatment of Lucius as he smiled at the female besides him while she went on about something he asked. Maybe, just maybe his luck was turning around.


	27. Chapter 27

**CandyLuv99, don't worry. Bambi will get some love too.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

"...We start at dawn."

Kovu chuckled as he watched Kiara strut into the cave his cousin band him and his brother from. "I look forward to it."

Taka sat under the rock with a unreadable expression. "I hope you that you are playing a dangerous game."

Kovu ignored his brother before heading down to slope he claimed earlier.

"Where are you going?"

But Taka's question was left on deaf ears as the dark brown lion continue down before disappearing into the darkness of the savannah. Kovu knew what his job was but he had something to do. The reason why he was searching the plains.

Soon his search came to a end. When the source of his search came into view, apporching the waterhole that was in front of the hill he was standing on. With a smug smirk, he walked down.

"Hello beautiful."

The lioness looked up to frowned before narrowing her green eyes. "Kovu..."

Kovu grinned as he stepped a bit closer. "The one and only. So, what is a beautiful thing like yourself doing out here alone."

"Your flirting needs work. Besides, you do know I'm your aunt, right?"

"Yes. But you're a aunt that I want to fuck." Kovu said boldly. "Come on, Nala. When was the last time you felt intense and wild?"

Nala glared before lowering her head. It's been a while. The last time was with Simba when they reunited but after, it seemed rehearsed. Planned, nothing to the imagination.

Kovu seen the wheels turning and smiled in satisfaction. "When I kill your bastard of a mate and become king. I going to need a queen and who else is more suited than you."

Nala was repulsed by the idea before it finally crashed. She'll have a chance a being queen longer and have her cub on the throne. It seems too easy but to hell with Simba. Nala slowly walked over and licked the younger male across his muzzle.

"I accept."

Kovu grinned, toothy before nipping the peachy cream lioness before circling her and committed the mating process.

As dawn began to make it's climb, Kovu left Nala from a secluded cave to meet up with Taka. Nala had given him some valuable information, that Simba goes to the waterhole at this time of the morning. And that was what he was going to do.

But as he apporched the kopje he saw Simba heading out. He didn't want to miss his chance and followed him, leaving his waiting brother behind.

Up on priderock, in the main cave Bambi had awoken feeling relaxed and light. All her lessons with Rafiki and later with the great spirits really changed how she looked at things.

Thinking about Rafiki and her lessons, brought a frown to her pretty face. In her last session, she was told that she had to change Taka's mind. How was she going to do that she wasn't sure. Until she felt a cool breeze and heard soft whispers.

She knew why Taka and Kovu were here. And what the spirits just told her, gave her a boost in helping Taka see the error of his mother's plan. With a stretch and a yawn, the creamy gold lioness headed out of the cave to see the brownish lion standing near the edge of priderock looking out into the endless spread of grass.

"He's not showing up anytime soon."

Taka jumped before turning around to narrowed his green eyes. "You should mind your own damn business."

Bambi rolled her eyes. Typical. "Your brother left with Kiara. Something about hunting and what not."

Taka tore his eyes from plains before to look at the bit younger lioness with confusion. "How the hell you know that!"

Feeling suddenly bold she smirked. "I have my ways." clearing her throat she made a step closer. "So..I haven't got your name." she knew what it was but it was the most polite way on going about things.

"Taka." he ground out as cold as he could be.

Bambi didn't know why but his coldness...excited her. She suddenly craved for it, shaking her she moved in stepped as Taka decended down the slope. "My name is Bambi by the way."

Taka stopped short, Bambi just a bit away. He turned sharply causing Bambi to take a step back. "Listen here and good. I'm not here to make friends! I don't need them!"

Bambi was speechless as she watched Taka disappear into endless sea of lush grass. She shouldn't be attracted to such a lion. Knowing what she knows but she couldn't help it. She was beginning to have feelings for the enemy and that never worked out well for both parties.

 **...**

King Caesar was beyond grateful to the rogue that saved his daughter's innocence. Of course, Raiden wasn't biologically his daughter and she knew that. Since she was found by the twins, Philip and Promis. She had no memory, aside from her name and that her mother was the one that tossed her the river. The reason was a bit blurry.

Caesar took her in and raised her as his own. Promis was intended to the young king of the Desert Empire as his mate, Mbuya intended Raiden to the newest king of the Waterfall kingdom. It wasn't his idea, and knowing his adopted daughter she wasn't go be as accepting as Promis.

He could tell that she has feelings for her savior. Because he's older, more than two seasons older he's struggling with himself. But it's clear he cares for her deeply and that's all he wanted for his children.

"Sire!"

The tawny beige lion looked towards the direction of where he was being addressed to see his loyal majordomo, Shiro. He glanced down towards Raiden and Jasper before focusing on the light brown and cream falcon.

In another part of Artemis, Kion winced as he walked towards the river near the training area. He had never trained so much in his life but sparring cause him to focus and he couldn't afford to let his mind wonder. The feelings that he felt for Kiara he was feeling them for Cullen but they were more...intensified then before. Which was overly confusing since Cullen was another male...a very strong, attractive male.

Kion tried to distract himself by spending a lot of time with Raiden, his closest and best friend since Bunga but she rarely was free. Spending time with the lion that saved her, who she was clearly crushing on.

Kion was happy for her. But that leaves him to wonder around by himself, like now. The golden yellow lion was heading to the river pass some ferns for a quick swim. Kion walked down a grassy path to the crystal clear water to a ledge over the river where he leapt in with a laugh.

But Kion's happiness was short lived. When Kion leapt in the river a large amount of water splashed on the river's bank as well as the large gold lion standing on the banks getting a drink.

"Gah,"

Kion lifted his head from the water and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the soaked lion on the banks. The golden yellow lion exited the river and lowered his head. "I'm truly sorry...Cullen."

Cullen shook out the water from his mane and fur before looking at the bit younger lion. "Well that's was refreshing." Cullen smiled which made Kion flatten his ears bashfully. "But no worries. No harm done, right?"

Kion nodded. Afraid his voice may betrayed him.

Cullen raised a eye brow as he looked at the younger male closely. "Don't speak often, do you?"

Which was partly true. Kion rarely spoke to anyone besides Princess Raiden. They would occasionally speak like a couple of days ago when the feelings started but that's about it.

Kion cleared his throat before nodding. Kion then went to step back but didn't see a rock and tripped, falling backwards.

"Whoa there," Cullen called out as he rushed forward to catch the falling lion.

Cullen grabbed Kion by his mane with his teeth and pulled back. The force of the pull sent both males tumbling with Cullen landing on the golden yellow lion. After they stopped tumbling their muzzles connected in a accidental kiss.

Kion's eyes widened in horror as he realized what just happened. Cullen on other hand couldn't stop looking into those deep green eyes more brighter than his pale ones, that he could drown in. A bright red blush slowly crept up as the gold lion realized he was starring. He backed up so Kion could stand.

As soon as Kion was able, he ran off as fast as he could run.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nala disgust me as well. Not to say too much but good things will come out of Bambi and Taka being together. Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

A few days has passed since Kovu and Taka was reluctantly accepted into the pride. Bambi was currently on her way to the waterhole when she saw Taka. With a smile, she trotted over.

"Morning,"

Taka growled before turning to face the apporching creamy gold lioness. "I could of sworn I said I wasn't interested in friends."

Bambi should of felt offended but she rolled it off as she rolled her shoulders. Before sighing, "The king asked me to show you around."

It was partly true, Simba and Rafiki asked her to show the cold-hearted lion around. Which she was bit too glad to do.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'll show myself around." Taka snapped. "I don't need any tour guide."

With that the brownish lion walked off, leaving Bambi falling a bit harder. She absolutely couldn't explain these feelings. She should want to give him a scar like his grandfather or something. Anything but stand there and swoon.

"He's some hero, huh?"

Bambi turned to see Kiara with Furaha who had reached a month a day ago, along with a bit over a year Felicity and a two month old pale beige cub that Bambi knew as Flyta.

Kiara rolled her brown eyes before smiling at her good friend. "Don't pay attention to Felicity. He's probably just setting in. Besides, you like him don't you?"

Bambi lowered her as she pinned her ears. "I got it bad but it's so damn frustrating."

Kiara didn't know about the plan to assassinate Simba but she understood. She loves Simba and would do anything for him but it's a headache to wake-up and pretend everything is normal.

"Mommy, when are we going to see the cheetahs?" Furaha asked pawing at her mother's leg.

Kiara smiled, brushing any thoughts about Simba aside before bending down and nuzzled her daughter. "Now." Kiara looked at her friends. "Guys, I have to go. But I'll see you later."

After Kiara and Furaha left, Felicity and Flyta departed as well. With a deep breath, Bambi headed for one of the fields that wasn't used for training. Soon Bambi's sights was locked on a old male antelope.

The creamy gold lioness got low to the ground, and stalked closer. She was about to a paw to give chase when...

"You'll never catch prey like that!" a cold voice sneered.

Bambi huffed, already knowing who it was. Standing up, Bambi sighed before turning to face the emotionless Taka. "You don't seem like the caring type."

Taka scoffed. "I don't." before growling as he turned his head. "I just don't want to be embarrassed."

Bambi raised a eyebrow as she stared at him confusingly. "Shouldn't I be the one embarrassed!?"

Taka chuckled. "Yes...and no. Now that I'm a part of the pride, I'll be embarrassed to have a pride member who don't know how to hunt!"

Bambi felt annoyed as she rolled her blue eyes and began to walk away. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"I doubt it." Taka made little effort to reached Bambi's side before blocking her path much like he did with Kiara. He smiled and the smugness was very clear. "So, you think you can take care of yourself as a rogue? Huh?"

Bambi placed a confident smirk on her muzzle. "You wanna bet?"

"I hate to make you eat your words."

Bambi set off at a fast walk with a grin. "Oh, you won't."

Taka grinned as well before trotting off after the eager lioness. Instead of hunting, they unintentionally angered some elephants causing the lead female to charge at them.

After getting some distance away, they stopped in a area surrounded by tall, swaying grass. Taking deep breaths, Bambi turned to Taka.

"Haha! Did you see the look on her face! Priceless!"

Taka took deep breaths before he laughed, "Yeah that was funny."

Bambi smiled, "You're not a stick in the mud after all."

Taka snorted, "I can have fun."

Bambi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now!"

Taka smirked mischievously before tagging the creamy gold lioness and running off.

"Hey!" Bambi growled before running after the brownish lion.

Bambi chased after him before she pounced and sent the two rolling which ended with Bambi on the bottom.

"Who's the stick in the mud?" Taka smirked, face dangerously close, taunting.

Bambi blushed and before she knew what she was doing she reached up and licked Taka across the cheek. Taka was stunned as he looked at the lioness under him.

Bambi snapped out of her trance and stared at the lion. "I'm...so...sorry!"

Taka was quiet for a few moments before growling, "No you're not!"

Bambi's eyes widened as she laid on the ground, frozen.

"You have a like me! Don't you?!"

Bambi closed her eyes and blushed, "Is it that oblivious?"

Taka smirked, "Very" then he lowered his muzzled to her ear, "Do you want me to make your dreams come true?"

Bambi could only nod her head, her voice lost some where. Taka smirked in satisfaction before crashing his muzzle to the lioness under him. As the sun began to set, the two began to tangle in a passion of lust and blinding love.

 **...**

"Hey Ky!"

Kion was deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Yes it was accidental but why does it feel so amazing.

"Kion? Is something wrong?"

The golden yellow lion shook his head before looking at Raiden who had concerned in her dark green eyes. "Huh? You say something?"

Raiden frowned before placing a paw over her friend's. "Kion. If there's anything you want to talk about...I'm here."

To be honest, Kion felt relieved. She offered, before that he knew that he could talk to her. But it's been eating at him if he should bother her which such problems. Then, his fears of what she may think. Raiden by far was the closest friend he had and he didn't want to lose that.

"Kion?" Raiden pressed.

But he needed to figure things out. With a deep breath, he faced the dark gold lioness. "Promise you won't hate me?"

Raiden frowned before she reached over and nuzzled him. "I could never."

Kion inhaled and exhaled. "IkissedCullenandIlikedit."

Raiden stared with wide eyes as she listened. He said it in one breath but she caught it. "You kissed Cullen?"

Kion nodded. "It was by accident but even before that I have been having really confusing thoughts and feelings containing him."

Raiden smiled. Now understanding the please don't hate him plead. Kion was figuring out he's gay or bi-sexaul considering he did have feelings for a lioness before. But it's no secret that those relationships are looked down upon. Minus her, it's their life. You don't choose who you fall in love with.

"Kion. It's simple really. You're into lions. Males to be exact."

Kion looked at his friend like she had grown a extra head. "I'm not gay!"

Raiden smirked before standing. "But you are. You totally have feelings for Cullen. My advice to you...tell him how you feel."

Kion said no more. He was conflicted with thoughts and emotions. If what Raiden said was true and he did have feelings for Cullen. Did Cullen feel the same?


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't worry, Nala will get hers. Appreciate the awesome reviews, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The sun was setting, casting colors of yellow, orange and a bit of purple across the sky. Ringing through the air was the sound of joyful laughter. Furaha was in the mist of running from her mother. The tawny gold cub looked around for a hiding place with scanning orange eyes.

Soon Furaha spotted it. A cave, that was hidden behind some vines. She quickly took off towards the cave in hopes to hide from her mother. But when she got through the ferns she was mortified at what she saw.

Kiara, who wasn't far from her daughter from the start. Found her quickly but she didn't move. Kiara noticed that Furaha's was fixed on something. Kiara followed her daughter's gaze to gasp at the sight before them. In the back of the cave, was Kovu and Nala in a rather intimate position.

Kiara couldn't believe what she's seeing but it was clear as day. Before she could grab Furaha and run she was knocked down by a forceful hit.

"Hey Nala. Looks like we got a spy."

Kiara looked up to see Tama over her looking towards the cave entrance where Nala was walking out. Kiara narrowed her brown eyes in hate and disgust. "How could you! Simba is going to be so heartbroken when he finds out!"

Nala laughed as Kovu exited the cave and laughed along with the peachy cream lioness. Nala grinned before walking over to the shaken cub that was her granddaughter that was being held by Ariana.

"I know." Nala's smiled grew as she returned her sights to the pain in her side. "Just imagine how heartbroken he'll be when finds out I'm pregnant with Kovu's cub."

Kiara gasped, tears filling her eyes. "He'll be deversated!"

"Yes! And he'll be so lost that he won't have a chance to fight back when Kovu strikes!"

Kiara's eyes widened as she realized that it was all a set-up. "So you and Taka..."

Kovu laughed before grabbing Kiara by her throat. "Fool. There's only one room on the throne and that's spot is my! Besides, I can't have another repeat like with my grandfather and his brother. Just too messy."

Kiara pulled away, disgusted. She can't believe she actually was thinking about falling for him. To ease the pain of never having Simba like she wants. But this was no time to think on that. Simba had to know what's going.

She knew that Hamilton and Laurens were with Usnavi and Moreau patrolling the area. If she made enough of a scene she would be able to reach them. With a deep breath, she growled before striking Kovu across the face.

The dark brown lion roared in pain. Kiara took that moment to knocked Ariana and grabbed Furaha before dashing off as quickly as she could.

"Get them and kill them!" Nala ordered Tama and Ariana with bared teeth and a snarl.

Kovu, who had a blood dripping down his face, from the wound on his left eye, growled before going after Kiara with Tama and Ariana following close behind. Kovu wasn't going to let Kiara ruin his plans.

That's while he tuned into his training and pounced off a nearby rock, tackling the golden orange lioness. Kiara went tumbling, Furaha was sent rolling. Eventually falling unconscious as her head collided with the base of a tree trunk.

"You'll have gotten in the way of things for the last time," Kovu sneered.

But before he could do anything he was tackled from the side. Kovu grunted before looking up to see his brother standing in front of Kiara.

"I will not let you kill her!" Taka snarled, baring his teeth.

For Taka, the past few weeks has been wonderful. He wouldn't change it for nothing. Not even to carry out his mother's plan. He had found love and he was going to do what's right for him and Bambi. He was never fully on board with his mother's plan. He just felt he didn't have a option, now he does. And he's going to take it.

"You think Simba is going to accept you? Ha! You're more of a fool than I thought."

Taka growled but before he could respond. Simba ran over with Usnavi, Hamilton, Laurens and Moreau. While Bambi instantly ran over over to Furaha, not long after Nala and her followers ran over. Nala was beyond shocked to see Simba but knew that she was safe, she'll claim that she's pregnant and he wouldn't do nothing. Enough time for Kovu to strike and take Simba by surprise.

"What's going on here!" Simba demanded, looking between Kiara and his mate who was rather close to the male that rubbed him wrong ever since the fire rescue.

Kiara groaned before sitting up with tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry, Simba."

Simba was more than confused. "Kiara...what are you talking about?"

Kiara went to respond when she was intrupted by the vomiting noise of Nala throwing up.

 **...**

Kion was going insane. At least that's how he felt, for the past few weeks he's been trying to figure out his feelings for Cullen. Only to confirm that he was in-deed gay or bi. Whatever, he has fallen head over for the muscular, multi color mane lion.

The simplest of touches sent his body in over drive. Raiden suggested he confess maybe it would be easier. So that's another thing he's been fighting with the past few weeks. Until finally, he gave in and now as the sun was making her way higher in the bright sapphire sky, Kion was in search of Cullen.

It wasn't long before the golden yellow lion found the large, bulky gold lion. With a deep breath, Kion apporched the lion resting under a tree.

"Um...Hi."

Cullen blinked his pale green eyes open to smile when he saw it was his silent friend. Cullen stood with a stretch, oblivious to the younger lion gawking at the muscles ripping under his gold fur as he stretched.

Kion shook his head before taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it..."

Cullen frowned before placing a paw on Kion's. "You can tell me."

Kion nodded before saying in one go. "Ilikeyoualot.."

Cullen sat in silence for a moment. Trying to figure out if he heard right. "Come again? I'm afraid that I didn't catch th-"

Cullen was cut off by Kion kissing him. This wasn't a accident but he enjoyed it just as he did the last time. Now he understood what Kion was saying and smiled into Kion's muzzle before pulling back and pulled Kion close, nuzzling his head against Kion's.

"I like you too. A whole lot."

Kion blushed before nuzzling his head into Cullen's mane. Feeling happy and blissful for the first time in his life.


	30. Chapter 30

**In due time, things will turn out. I used some lyrics from Nickelback, Trying Not To Love You. Just wrote it differently and also a bit of warning. A bit graphic detail, let me know what you think.**

 **Now to the next chapter, enjoy.**

 _At Priderock_

It was late in the morning, the next day and Simba was viciously pacing in circles on the peak. Feeling nothing more than a fool. When he saw Nala throwing up, it didn't take long for him to figure out why. After all, the whole situation reaked of something foul. Not including the musky scent of mating that was rolling of Nala and Kovu.

When he realized that they been sleeping together his heart broke or rather finishing breaking. He knows he came to a conclusion that he may have feelings for Kiara but he backed down thinking that she's find someone, her own age. But he still very much was in love with Nala. And this betrayal was the end of holding on to whatever light that has been fading since his son died.

Nala was pregnant. Clearly, it wasn't his. They only mated three times. The first was when they reunited in the oasis, then after they became mates in the field where Kopa was conceived. Lastly was once again at the oasis on their anniversary where Kion was conceived the night before Kopa's death.

"Simba.."

The golden lion shook his head as he stopped pacing to look at his sister apporching. "Anna. What am I going to do?"

Anna sighed. Nobody knows how bad she wants to go and kill that bitch but it was against her code no matter what. Nala was pregnant and she will be no better than Zira or Scar if she attacked no matter how much Nala is asking for it. The creamy beige lioness went to say something when a loud roar rang through the air.

The siblings shared a look before rushing off towards where the roar came from to come to the cave where Beshte, Hamilton and Moreau were guarding the adulterers. There at the entrance of the cave was Kiara with Nala pinned under the younger lioness. Nala desperately trying to get free but all it did was dig Kiara's sharp claws into her body.

"You'll pay for what you have done!" the golden orange lioness snarled, teeth bared dangerously close to the queen's face.

Simba finally snapped out of his trance and ran over where he pulled Kiara off Nala. He stood in between them, eyes locking with Kiara's hate filled brown eyes. "Kiara...I know th-"

"You don't know!" Kiara roared making Simba take a few steps back. "No body knows what she has done! I wouldn't have known until...I had a vision..."

 _Night before_

The guard had came to help gather all who was loyal to Nala, Simba didn't know what to do yet but it was very clear that exile was in the air. Nala and Kovu betrayed the king, a rule that was guaranteed an exile or death.

Kiara was in the small cave near the slope cuddled with her unconscious daughter. She was going to fine but she'll never forgive Kovu and Nala. Especially Nala, how could she let any of what happened, happen. Furaha was her granddaughter, rather she likes it or not. Then she goes and break Simba's heart. She can tell that something happened inside of the king. She could tell that little light he held in his orange eyes went out completely.

A yawn escaped her creamy muzzle before she laid her head down near her daughter and closed her exhusted eyes.

 _She once again woke up wasn't where she fell asleep. But this time she knew actually where she was. The gorge where Sarabi died. The sound of belting caused her to look towards the grazing herd of wildebeest. When Kiara spotted two three familiar figures. Nala, Tama and Ariana._

"...and that's when I woke up after hearing her plan while watching her and her lapdogs cause the stampede. I thought it was my fault, she told me it was my fault!"

With tears falling from her eyes like a river, Kiara bolted off.

"Kiara! Wait!" Simba yelled before finally everything he has been holding onto snapped. He turned around and struck Nala across her face, sending the peachy cream lioness sailing to the ground hard. "Get out!"

Without saying anything else, he ran after Kiara. Not before he heard his sister growl,

"You're lucky I won't kill you now move before I change my mind!"

Simba shook his head before continuing after Kiara. It didn't take long for him to follow Kiara to a in closed cove where the golden orange lioness was hunched over the water in front of her. He sighed inward, before walking over.

"Hey," he said coming up to stand a bit behind Kiara. "You alright!"

Kiara's body shook with a few shivers before she turned and faced him with a hurricane of emotions. "No! Nothing is alright!" with a deep and fresh tears falling, she ranted what has been pent up.

"You call to me and I'm there. How can anyone ask for more? And time apart, feels like claws in my heart. If there's something to help me forget, Haven knows I haven't found it yet. But I'm dying to, I'm trying to. Trying to not love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. Can't see the sliver lining, but I keep on trying. I don't know what for because trying not to love you only makes me love you more!"

Simba stood stunned and feeling a lot of other emotions, some not appropriate given what happened not even a day ago. But as he stood there listening to this young, breathing taking lioness pour her heart out to him something snapped again. He felt a urge unlike anything he felt before.

When Kiara went to turn around back to water, he let out a very animalistic growl as he pounced and tackled Kiara to the ground. Simba was sure that it brought back memories of what Kion has done so he ran his tounge over her neck, smirking in satisfaction when she shuddered under him.

Suddenly Kiara's glassy eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt Simba penetrate into her. She wanted to lash out, images of her attack flashing in her mind before her mind went blank and everything went numb when he pull out and roughly penetrated again. She wore a expression of both pain and pleasure, soon the pain fading as Simba sent her into a world of ecstasy. The fresh sent of mating slowly took up in the air, as Simba spent the rest of the day and night letting out pent up frustrations and feelings.

 **...**

It was late in the afternoon when Kion and Cullen bumped into Raiden and Jasper. The day before when Kion confessed, he and Cullen spent the night exploring their new feelings. Kion never thought that he'd would like to be penetrated that way but now he was addicted. He couldn't get enough of his lover, the reason why they just was returning.

When Raiden saw her friends she noticed a new gleam to them and automatically knew that they were one in more ways than one. "Congratulations you two."

Kion ducked his head in Cullen's mane with a blush causing the three others to laugh in good humor. But before anything could be said a screeched over head brought the group to look at the familiar figure of a falcon.

"That was Shiro." Raiden said, feeling suddenly that something was going to happen.

Jasper nuzzled the dark gold lioness. "We were headed that way anyway."

Raiden nodded before running off towards her family's cave with the three males after her. When they reached the royal cave they were greeted by the sight of the royal family along with two lions they never seen before.

One was a lioness, around three and a half. She had beautiful pure white pelt and gorgeous hazel eyes. The other was a bit younger than Raiden, large and stocky much like Jasper but a bit shorter. Off-white fur, faded brown mane and same hazel as the lioness.

Only that, Jasper did know who they were. And he wasn't happy. "Lucius!" the pale white lion growled. "What are you doing here!"

The off-white lion chuckled before grinning as he raked his eyes over the dark gold lioness at his side. "Came to collect my queen."

Raiden's dark green eyes widened before snarling with bared teeth. "The hell I am!"

The white lioness spoke up for the first, her hazel eyes on the current queen of Artemis. "Is there a problem, Queen Mbuya?"

Mbuya shook her head. "No Madame Linda." then she glared at her adopted daughter with icy blue eyes. "No problem at all."

But Raiden wasn't paying attention. Her eyes was locked on the lioness her mother address as Linda. A rush of memories she thought she lost flooded her head. Shaking her head, she growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Nice to see you again...mother."


	31. Chapter 31

**Well Simba did in fact wait until now to mate with another lioness. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Linda was down right stunned. She thought that her cubs died when she dropped them in the river. She was doing what was best for her. She couldn't be a rogue and she couldn't return to the pride with two cubs that wasn't the prince's.

"Madame Linda," Mbuya said softly erupting the former queen of the Waterfall kingdom. "Is everything alright? You look like you seen a ghost."

Jasper growled as he stepped closer, his gold eyes narrowed at the queen of Artemis. "Don't you see what's happening!?"

Mbuya sneered, standing straight to show her dominance. "I will watch your mouth boy."

Caesar placed a paw on his mate's shoulder and looked deeply in her pale blue eyes. "Honey. I think I understand where Jasper is coming from." Caesar took his paw down and moved his grey eyes towards Linda. "Madame Linda, is this..." the king of Artemis paused to addressed the new king of the Waterfall kingdom without insulting him. "...is King Lucius your son?"

Linda nodded. "I don't see the problem."

Kion was the first to speak, his green eyes narrowed in disgust. "They're brother and sister!"

"Only half! They have different fathers..." Linda cried desperately. Before she straighten up and glared at the king and queen of Artemis. "Besides, she's my daughter. I decide for her!"

Caesar was always calm but he knew when to let his anger boil. This was one of those times. Caesar snarled, eyes buring with hate and disgust. "You may gave birth to her but I raised her! And you forifet any claim after you tossed her in the damn river!" taking a deep breath, he growled deeply. "Get out of my kingdom!"

"You'll regret this!" Lucius growled. "Mark my words!"

Cullen nuzzled Kion as Jasper gave Raiden a comforting nuzzle before the two gathered a few of the Artemis guards to escort Lucius and Linda across the border.

Caesar took deep breaths before moving his softer gaze to Raiden who was being embraced by the twins and Kion. "Was there something you wanted to say, before that, sweetie?"

Raiden looked away, frightened and shock from the encounter. Yes, she did have something to say. But it just wasn't the right time.

 **...**

For weeks since Nala and all who was behind her was exiled. That even included Bandi and Ariana. Of course Bambi was upset but she had her aunt, Taka and her friends. Not to mention, the baby she expecting. But what had the most attention was the escapades of the king and his lover.

Officially, now three months since Simba been screwing Kiara. He has never been happier, there was a light in his eyes that the pride hasn't seen since the death of Prince Kopa. And if they were honest, it was even brighter than when he and Nala became mates.

Which is why, Princess Anna was at the waterhole waiting for her brother. Like she expected Simba showed up but he had a dark shadow over him.

"Simba. Is everything alright?"

Simba looked at the water and sighed before looking at his sister. "Today is Kopa's anniversary. I..feel alone."

Anna frowned before nuzzling her brother. "But you aren't. I'm here...Aunt Nadra is here. Kiara." when Simba looked up, Anna smiled. "It's not a secret. You love her just as she loves you. It is no use hiding it."

Simba thought about what Anna said and knew that she was right. But after all if his own mate cheated him why would Kiara won't a lasting relationship with him?

That night Kiara went out to search for the missing king. She was in charge of the evening hunting party and had a successful hunt. But Simba didn't come to dinner, leaving thoughts to roam her mind. Kiara later found Simba on a hill.

"Simba."

Simba turned to see Kiara sitting by him. "Oh. Is something wrong?"

Kiara was silent before nodding her head. "Are you avoiding me? Do you regret our times together?"

Simba's eyes widened before he shook his. "No! Do you?"

"No!" Kiara shouted before looking away and said softly. "I love you. I have for awhile...I just thought you would have want to take it to the next level."

Simba was surprised before remembering the first time they were together. Her pouring her heart out, making him realize that he loved and is in love with her too. With a deep breath, Simba looked to the sky dotted with dozens of stars.

"Today is death anniversary of my first son."

"Kopa, right?" Kiara asked looking at the golden lion's face. Seeing large droplets of tears falling.

Simba nodded. "Zira...she killed him. I was supposed to take him around the kingdom...but I broke my promise. I basically ran him into her grasp. At least that's what Nala says."

Kiara gasped as her eyes widened. "She blamed you."

"'If you kept your damn promise, our son would still be alive.' Is what she said."

Kiara shook her head before nuzzling into Simba's mane. "It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that Zira was going to attack. There was nothing you could have done."

Deep down, he knew that but he also needed the love of his life to tell him. And she did. Kiara gave the large golden lion besides her a comforting nuzzle. The affection was full of love and comfort, made Simba sigh and lean into the touch. Simba closed his eyes and forgot about the disloyalty of his mate and the mistreatment he received since their son's death. He just focused on the comfort he longed for.


	32. Chapter 32

**There's one way to find out, keep reading. Enjoy.**

A pre-teen goldish-peach lion, no more than a year and a month, walked up a sandy mound. He cleared his throat as he looked at the large orange-tan lion with fearful greenish-blue eyes.

"Father?"

Saren opened his eyes and turned to his most disappointment. Brandt. A child he had with Zira's sister, Elena. Her mother wasn't pleased about the situation but was happy about Scar's line spreading. The reason why he wasn't pleased with his son because he was born scawny, a runt. Shouldn't have been too disappointed after all his cousin and grandfather was born with issues.

But it's been a frustrating bunch of months. Zira's plan fell, he still blames Kovu. Things would have gone smoothly if that bastard kept to the damn plan and not fuck the king's mate. If he wanted to fucked something so bad, he would of had the chance sleep with his daughter.

Now Zira is planning another plan to get revenge on for Scar along with getting revenge on Taka for betraying her. But no stress, he already has another plan forming.

With a growl that caused his son flatten his ears and whimpered. Saren rolled his dark brown eyes in annoyance before standing and heading down the mound.

"What did you want. Aren't you suppose to be looking after Kovu and Nala's son, Aadi while they're speaking with Zira."

Brandt whimpered before lowering his head. "Mom is watching Aadi. I was told to tell you that King Lucius is here."

Saren turned to look at his son with a look of wonder. "Did he say what he's doing here."

Brandt nodded merely his ears still against his head, his small brownish mane falling into his eyes. "He's requesting your assistance..."

 **...**

Raiden has been in pain a more than few hours. She knows why, she's going into labor. That's what she wanted to tell her family and Jasper that day her mother showed. The three months since King Lucius and Linda showed up, she has been dealing with her pregnancy privately. Until now, she can't keep it a secret, the reason why she was in the infirmary cave.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Jasper asked a elder orange brown lioness who was currently looking over Raiden.

Along in the cave was Kion and Cullen, they also waited for the satus of their friend.

The elder Sherman lioness, Makini gave a soft smile. "Raiden is fine. More or less."

Kion tilted his head, raising a eyebrow in confusion. "More or less? What's going on?"

Makini responded with a glint in her aged amber eyes. "Raiden has gone into labor. It's not too serious yet, considering that her water hasn't broken. But she needs rest."

The three lions in the infirmary knew that means they couldn't bombraid the dark gold lioness with questions.

"Princess Raiden!"

Everyone in the cave looked towards the cave entrance looked and saw a creamy grey, light brown mane lion. To the Raiden and everyone else in the cave it was one of the lieutenants of the Artemis guards, Noah.

"Noah? What's going on?" the Raiden asked from her position on the floor.

His blue eyes was full of concern and fear. "We're under attack and I can't find Prince Philip any where."

Cullen frowned as he realized something. "Noah? What about the rest of the royals?"

Noah lowered his head and everyone could see the tears rolling down his face. "King Caesar sacrificed himself to save a few of the pride but it was in vain. I managed to get away from the slaughter with Prince Philip but we got separated."

Raiden understood what that meant. Until Philip shows up she was active queen. Raiden looked up at her friends and Jasper who were the highest ranking guards. "Evacuate. I won't risk what's left of the pride knowing they are not ready for a fight or that there's no way to win. Gather who you.."

Raiden was cut off by a burning branch being thrown in the cave causing everyone to cough. Noah coughed before looking at everyone coughing and choking on the smoke. He made eye contact with the closest being to him and that was Jasper.

"Protect the new queen at any cost."

The pale white lion barely nodded before watching the creamy grey lion grab the branch and charge out of the cave.

"We have to go. Now!"

The group ran out of the cave following the queen's orders. After Jasper and Kion helped Raiden to the way-point where Cullen waited with Makini and a few members of the pride. Cullen's group was bruised and tired from fighting their way out.

"What now, Queen Raiden?" asked one of the survivors, a year and eight month old goldish-blonde teen lioness.

"We stay low." out of the vines falling from the tall trees limped a tawny, brownish mane lion. He was covered in scars and blood.

"Philip!" Raiden cried before moving as fast as she could over to embrace her brother. "What happened?"

"Those bastards from the Waterfall kingdom and the Eastern Mountain territory attacked. I know Saren and his goons, they're not going give up so soon."

"The same with Lucius." Cullen added.

"What are we going to do, Philip?" asked a tannish-peach lioness.

Philip looked at Raiden who was grimacing. "Raiden? Are you hurt?"

Raiden shook her head. "I'm going into labor. We need move I don't think I could hold out much longer."

Kion knew that the Pridelands was the best option but it was too far and he wasn't ready to return. But he had a better idea. "There's a place not too far, my dad said he grew up there. It'll take them a long time to find us but it is safe for Raiden to give birth."

Philip wasn't sure but this place was the only way to secure his sister's health, then so be it. "Lead the way, Kion."


	33. Chapter 33

**CandyLuv99, you pretty much summed it up.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

The sun had started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green grass of the Pridelands as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds.

At the peak of priderock stood Simba, his golden fur glowed in the sunlight as his red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood Usnavi. His dark brown mane blew in in the wind. A pair of water buffaloes parted and Rafiki passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Then the two lions lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where Kiara laid, on each side was Nadra and Anna looking on with proud smiles.

It's been months since the death anniversary of Simba's firstborn son. Since then Simba and Kiara became mates and Kiara was crowned queen of the Pridelands.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. The oldest was a pale gold. The second was a creamy gold. The mandrill smiled before waving his staff over the princes before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the princes before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king the Rafiki picked up the princes and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the princes in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the princes.

After the ceremony, Queen Kiara laid on the royal platform as the pride and her family congratulate her. Besides her was Nadra and Anna. Besides Anna was Kiara's tawny uncle, Usnavi. Usnavi and Anna smiled lovingly at their nephews a tawny gold cub and a older pale gold cub sat in front of Kiara's paws with interest in their youthful eyes.

"They are so small,"

Kiara laughed lightly before giving her nine month daughter a nuzzle. "So were you and Severus at one point, Furaha."

Usnavi rubbed his head against his great-neice before moving his brown eyes on to the new mother. "What are their names?"

Kiara shared a look with Simba before she turned her brown eyes to everyone waiting for a response. "The future king is Kopa after Simba's firstborn and the second born is Lin-Manuel after my grandfather."

Nadra scrunched up her nose. "Aren't you worried about another Scar repeat?"

Simba was in a trance, adoring his beautiful mate and wonderful sons when his aunt's question hit him. He suddenly remembered something his mother said after he returned and defeated his uncle. "Scar was the way he was because of great-grandfather playing favourites. Things will be different..." the golden king looked at his sons and silently thought,

 _I hope.._

 **...**

Stephen was confused. Did his father just asked him to seduce one of Queen Kiara's friends? Teshi, to be exact. It wasn't like Teshi was revolting, quite the opposite. Teshi and him since he began to stay in the Pridelands under the impression that he was Lela one of his aunt's followers son, were friends. To say the least, Teshi never knew that he was the one that lead Kiara to her almost death and is part of the reason why Sarabi is dead.

Do he regret his actions that day? Because he was a cub just following orders? Absolutely not. Scar was his grandfather, it's in his blood to avenge him. No matter the cost.

The dark brown lion lifted his head and frowned at the raise of voices. Stephen groaned already knowing what the argument was about. It's been the same argument for the past four weeks since Zira and Nala came up with the idea of 'Attack Within'. Saren isn't too pleased about waiting for another two years for Stephen's cubs to be born and kill Simba and Kiara.

With a annoyed growl, Stephen ran off towards the meaning area. In the past month, he has been slowly courting Teshi. The greyish-beige lioness was head over heels for him. Which is making the plan more successful.

A pair of bluish eyes gleamed when they caught sight of the young stocky dark brown, black maned lion. "Stephie!" Teshi cried in excitement before running over and buring her head in Stephen's mane.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

Teshi wasn't sure about the idea of running of with a male least of all the grandson of the most hated lion in Pridelands history. But she didn't care, she loved him and he loved her. "Yes. And I'll run away with you."

Stephen grinned, this plan was working out nicely. Soon they will have Simba and Kiara's heads. Unfortunately, no one expected love to come into the mix.


	34. Chapter 34

**All will be revealed soon. Enjoy.**

Time seem to fly after the bittersweet farewell of Teshi. Soraya and everyone didn't know she was running off to be with Stephen. Her excuse was that she wanted to travel. So no one tried to stop her but made sure that Teshi came back to visit.

Currently, as the sun shined brightly and bathed the Pridelands with a golden glow and everyone was into their lives for the day. Queen Kiara sat on the peak of priderock looking over the kingdom thinking about what has happened since the departure of one of her best friends. The twins were rambunctious, adventurous nine month old cubs. Always trying to out do the other.

Kiara's ears twitched at the sound of her sons in their daily competitive argument. She was concerned, this couldn't be healthy. Which make her think about what Nadra said the day that the twins was born. The golden orange lioness shook her head to knock those thoughts out. It was decided that both of the boys would rule, it wasn't a law that said there had to be one king.

Kiara stood and headed down priderock's promontory where she came across her sons in front of the main cave in another stand off.

"I'm faster than you!" yelled a nine month old pale gold cub with a dark red tuff on his head.

"How is that?! When you run as fast as a snail!" a creamy gold cub with a dark brown, almost black tuff with a significant curl above his right eye, yelled back.

"Take that back, Lin-Manuel!"

Lin-Manuel blew a raspberry before smirking, his brown eyes gleaming. "Make me, Kopie!"

Kopa growled before pouncing and that's when Kiara decided it was time to step in. Just as she saw her oldest son chop down on his brother's ear.

"Kopa the second, stop bitting your brother's ear this instance!"

The pale gold prince looked up with blue eyes shinning innocence. "I didn't do anything, mom."

Kiara who raised a eyebrow as she narrowed her brown eyes before growling lowly, not enough to scare her son but enough for him to stop the lying. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me and Aunt Anna while teach your sister hunting?"

Kopa paled and flatten his black rimmed ears against his head. "No mom."

Kiara nodded satisfied with her youngest answer. "Now you and your brother go run and play...nicely." the golden orange lioness made sure to stretch out nicely.

"Yes mom." Kopa and Lin-Manuel replied at once before dashing off.

Kiara shook her head with a small smile before heading towards the waterhole where no doubt, Anna and Furaha were waiting.

 **...**

"Took you long enough." groaned a creamy brown cub with a black tuff on his head as he rolled his blue eyes.

Lin-Manuel glared at his friend. "Hey! It's hard traveling with someone that moves like a snail!"

"Or a turtle!" came a cute little giggle from a light cream cub who walked over with playful dark brown eyes.

Skye wasn't born in the Pridelands. She like the queen and Laurens was adopted. The light cream cub was actually adopted by Hamilton and his mate, Laurens. The brothers remember that day well, after all if it wasn't for them, Skye wouldn't be here at all.

 _A few months ago_

 _After having their royal lessons, Kopa and Lin-Manuel had their daily race. Lin-Manuel was determined to beat his brother, but being a little bit smaller than his pale gold brother makes things tricky. That's why Kopa promised to show Lin-Manuel how run faster, the reason why the creamy gold cub was smiling as he caught his breath._

 _"Did you see? I actually kept up the entire time."_

 _Kopa smiled at his brother, pride beaming from his young blue eyes. "Told you I could help. Now to work on your fighting."_

 _Lin-Manuel frowned before folding his ears back. He was about to respond when he noticed something out of place. Running across the Pridelands not far ahead was a small light cream cub. Had to be no more than a month, she had scraps and bruises. Fresh blood leaking down her body. Behind her was large light cream light with a black mane and from where Lin-Manuel was it didn't look like it was a friendly game of tag._

 _"We got to tell dad!"_

 _Kopa was confused before he saw what his brother seen and nodded. Only they didn't find their father but they did find their Uncle Hamilton._

 _Hamilton dashed across the Pridelands and leapt in between the exhusted and abused cub and the snarling light cream lion._

 _"Get out of my way, punk!"_

 _Hamilton looked at the cub who no later passed out as soon as she seen Hamilton. The creamy beige lion growled before turning his dark brown eyes on the light cream lion. "Not a chance! Now I'm going to ask you to leave!"_

 _"Not without my daughter!"_

 _Hamilton couldn't believe this. "All the more reason why you are never going near this girl again! Now get out!"_

 _The light cream lion growled, his dark brown eyes burning until he seen the other lion's own dark brown eyes glowing. "You'll regret this, my friend."_

 _Hamilton watched the unconscious cub's father run off before he grabbed the badly bleeding cub and ran towards priderock._

"Guys!"

Kopa and Lin-Manuel shook their heads to end the memory before looking up to see their uncles and Taka looking down at them.

Hamilton smiled before walking over to his nephews. "I'm glad you got here because we need to start your lessons."

Kopa shared a look with his brother before looking at the creamy beige, dark brown mane lion. "Um...Uncle Hamilton...we're already having our lessons."

Laurens laughed before shaking his head. "No. Another lesson that is very important. Yes the both of you will be king but one of you will also have another job."

Lin-Manuel swallowed before tilting his head. "What job would that be?"

Hamilton chuckled before responding. "Why the leader of the Lion Guard of course."


	35. Chapter 35

**CandyLuv99, you never know.**

 **By the way, this is the last chapter of That Would Be Enough. But don't worry, a squeal will be up very soon.**

Kopa and Lin-Manuel shared looks that was full of emotion. But neither brother could place a paw on a single feeling. Hamilton wasn't prepared for the look in the eldest prince's eyes. The creamy beige lion could tell that a outburst was coming but was intrupted by a loud roar.

"Hamilton, sir. What was that?" asked the creamy brown cub.

Taka sensed the cub was afraid. He pulled him close and whispered soothing things in his son's ear. "It's alright, Damon. I won't let anything happen to you or your friends."

Hamilton looking out towards the direction of the eastern border of the Pridelands, where the roar came from. "Taka, get the cubs back to priderock and bring help." Hamilton turned to Laurens who joined his side. "You're with me."

The light gold lion nodded before running off after Hamilton into the green grass. With their training with Fuli and the junior fastest of the Pridelands, the mates had gained more speed. So the run across the Pridelands didn't take long. Unfortunately when the two got to the border they wasn't expecting to see a face that they thought they would never see again.

Hamilton snarled, baring his teeth. "What are you doing back here!? You're not welcomed!"

Across from Hamilton and Laurens stood the survivors of the Artemis pride. Kion knew that this couldn't go well but before he could apologize he heard a familiar roar before seeing his father run over with a teenage tawny gold lioness, Moreau and Usnavi.

When Simba saw his son, he froze. It took a moment for him to regain his breathing. "Kion?"

Raiden stepped up and bowed before moving her head up to look at the golden, red mane lion. "You must be King Simba. I heard nothing but good things about you. I am Queen Raiden of Artemis. We seek refuge." with a deep breath she continued. "I know there's bad blood but my son wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Kion."

That's when the Pridelanders noticed a whitish-gold cub, a month or two older than Kopa and Lin-Manuel looking up with wide dark green eyes.

Simba wasn't sure but he couldn't turn Kion away. He glanced at his granddaughter before sighing. "I reserved judgment. Besides we have a lot to talk about."

 **...**

Kiara wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Kion again after all this time. But she knew that it all wasn't Kion's fault. That Nala had a great deal with what happened. Whatever Nala told Kion it blindsided the golden yellow lion. Now, as she looking at the former leader of the Lion Guard nuzzled his mate under a tree, she knew that Kion may not be the same lion before the attack but he's definitely a changed lion and for the better.

"Mom?"

Kiara moved her head to look to her side to see her daughter. "Yes, Princess."

Furaha rolled her orange eyes. "Mother...I'm not a baby anymore." with a deep sigh the teen looked at the nuzzling males down below from their spot on a hill. "Is the smaller one my father?"

Kiara knew that she had to tell Furaha but she didn't expect it to be soon but she also knew that it was for the best. "Yes. I was working towards telling you about him. It's just hard to live through it even though I don't blame him but your grandmother."

Furaha understood. She was born out of her mother being raped but her father wasn't fully to blame. "Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

Kiara shook her head with a smile. "Of course not. Perhaps you can tell him about your brothers."

Furaha nodded and nuzzled her mother before heading down the hill towards her father. Kiara smiled before standing to head back to priderock.

Kion noticed the same tawny gold teen lioness from earlier apporching. He stood from his mate's side and met her. "Hello. You're my guard?"

Furaha was confused before shaking her head. "No. Um...I understand that this may be hard...considering the circumstances. But my name is Furaha...and I'm your daughter."

Kion's green eyes widened. But he should of figured something like that was going to happen. With a deep breath, Kion smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you...Furaha. This is my mate, Cullen."

Cullen smiled and dipped his head. "It's nice to meet you."

Furaha smiled before shuffling her paws. "I'm totally fine with you being gay by the way. My Uncle Hamilton is mated to Laurens."

Kion laughed lightly. "Ha. I seen that coming. So...your mom's the new queen?"

Furaha nodded before taking a sitting position. "Grandma Nala cheated on grandpa. Now I have two annoying brothers. But there's nothing I won't do for Kopa and Lin-Manuel."

"Kopa?" Kion asked.

Furaha nodded. "Mom named one of the twins after Uncle Kopa who was lost before you were born."

Kion nodded before turning away with a depressed sigh. "My mother was truly something."

"Would you like to meet the twins...and my boyfriend?"

Kion looked up with wide eyes. "Boyfriend?"

While Furaha showed her father and step-father around a reunion of sorts was happening at the waterhole. Raiden laid on a ledge looking at her son being chased by her brother and Jasper. A clearing of a throat caused the dark gold lioness to sit up and see a light gold, black maned lion looking at her with familiar hazel eyes.

"Hi. You probably don't remember me but my name is Laurens and we're twins."

Raiden smiled before leaping off her perch and embraced the light gold lion. "I remember you."

Laurens smiled before embracing his few minutes older sister. "I missed you."

Raiden nuzzled into her brother's black mane with tears falling. She hasn't had a chance to grieve since being on the run. After losing the parents she known since she was a cub, her older sister and to remember how selfish her birth mother was that she tried to kill her and her brother. But being here in her twin's embrace, it helped.

"I have someone for you to meet." Raiden finally said after pulling back.

The sounds of children laughter caused the reunited siblings to look towards two cubs in a game of tag. Raiden's son running from a a few months younger light cream cub.

Laurens chuckled. "I have someone for you to meet as well. So, what's my nephew's name?"

Raiden laughed before walking over to the cubs with her brother at her side. "Don't laugh but I named him, Bartholomew."

Laurens burst into a fit of laughter before reining it in. "Sorry. But Bartholomew? He's going to be eaten alive."

Raiden rolled her eyes before playfully shoving Laurens. "We don't really call him that. We call him Barry, only when he's in real trouble."

Laurens chuckled. "I hate to be him."

The rest of the day went well. Everyone got along and Kion was content with the changes. But there's still evil lurking, ready to strike.


End file.
